


The Mysterious Disappearance Of Stiles Stilinski

by MourningDawn



Category: Sterek-Fandom, Sterek-Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alpha Derek Hale, Ballet Sterek, Bullying, Closeted Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, Dancing Stiles Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Deaf Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Human Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oblivious Scott McCall, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sign Language, Virgin Derek Hale, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, supportive jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MourningDawn/pseuds/MourningDawn
Summary: Au Description:   Maybe it was the way he moved to the music. The music vibrated through him and made him move so effortlessly.  He was wild yet in control. It was easy to watch Stiles disappear into the music. So much so, that he became the music.Everyone knows Stiles Stilinski, at least they think they do. No one knows the secret world that Stiles leads. Not about the ballet shoes he keeps hidden in his jeep. The reason he's always missing every Saturday night. After his father died he began to lead a double life. It isn't until he meets Derek an arrogant def student that loves to dance as much as he does.  His world begins to unfold and he has to decide who he is and who he wants to be or risk losing Derek forever.





	1. The Secrets We Keep

**Author's Note:**

> If you loved "Mr. Virginity" and "Boys of The Wild" you'll love this story. 
> 
> If wrote a few Aus but never one where Stiles is in the closet. For the most part it's always him and Derek pretty much out and open about their sexuality. This started out as an idea and I decided to make it a story. So if you loved the other two AUs I did, well hold on to your tissues. We are about to take a real feel trip. 
> 
> This song will also feature a song track. So follow "She Writes" on tumblr to listen to from each chapter.

Stiles sat on the roof of his jeep listening to the music coming from his radio. It was too late to call it night but too early for him to be awake. He sat on the roof holding his sweater closed as he looked up the night sky. His father showed him as a boy how to find all the constellations in the sky. He could remember all the camping trips they went on every year. It was nice to listen to music and let it take in.

He was parked right outside the city limits where the stars could be seen the best. Stiles had escaped a college party he had been invited too. The music sucked, all the people were the same and he grew tired of holding the meaningless conversations. Not only this but he had become uncomfortable at the party when a friend had tried to set him up.

Stiles sat on the roof of his jeep until the sun came up. He also remembered that his father would say "No matter how bad things get, the sun will always come up." Stiles just wished his father was there to tell him that again. Sadly his Father wasn't there to tell him what he meant.

Eventually, Stiles slide off his roof and got back into the jeep. When he did he looked at the cup holder for his phone. He had two missed calls and a text message from his Mother. He was surprised that she was actually using the cell phones that Stiles had given her for her birthday. It was a simple text reminding him that dinner was on Sunday and to make sure he brought his clothes to wash. Stiles smiled. He had been in college for almost a year and she still didn't trust him to wash his clothes. Stiles decided to text her later. He knew he answered her this early she would wake and assume something was wrong. Instead, Stiles placed his phone back into the cup holder and drove home.

It took him an hour to get home. He couldn't help but stop for burgers and fries. They practically called his name. When he did reach home he had not come home to a happy surprise. Instead, he came home to his roommate pacing around in only his pajama pants.

"Where the hell have you been!" Jackson shouted at the top of his lungs. "You left the party last night. I get it you aren't ready to get out there. But then you didn't answer your phone or come home last night."

"Sorry," Stiles mumbled. His eyes kept darting to the floor. Jackson was shirtless and it was too much for him. Stiles was starting to regret living with Jackson. Jackson came closer.

"And you're eating this crap again?" Jackson rolled his eyes. "This shit isn't good for a dancer or for anyone for that matter Stiles. I swear it's like you are trying to screw yourself over." Stiles silently listen to Jackson yell at him. He knew Jackson only yelled because he cared. Sometimes he wishes Jackson didn't.

Someone from next door banged on the wall for Jackson to stop yelling. "Go fuck yourself!" He yelled back. "And you, what the hell is so wrong about Danny?" At the party, Jackson tried to set him up with one of his friends.

"It's not him, he seems nice and all. I'm just not ready." Jackson wasn't just Stiles roommate. He was many things to Stiles. Jackson was the only person that knew Stiles was gay. It wasn't something he wanted anyone to know.

"So you're just gonna spend the rest of your life in the closet?" Stiles didn't feel like having this conversation. Every couple of months they had this conversation. "You are a guy, I know you think about sex. I know there is at least one person you want to date." Stiles couldn't just come out and say that the person he wanted not date was right in front of him.

Jackson and Stiles met their freshman year of college. Their friendship started on the baseball field. Stiles had been aware since his junior year of high school that he wasn't straight. Over time he reached the realization that he wasn't straight. Stiles had been attracted to Jackson from the moment they met. It grew into a crush the more time they spent together. Stiles didn't realize this until a few months of living together. It was at the same time Jackson noticed Stiles never brought anyone home.

Girls seemed to gravitate towards Stiles. He was an easily likable person to Jackson. But it left him wondering why Stiles didn't date. At first, he thought nothing of it. Until he saw a girl kiss Stiles during New Years. Jackson bugged him about calling her, which he never did. He noticed Stiles never talked about if seeing someone. 

One evening Jackson stopped by the convince store on his way home. Stiles had been working there for a while. When he stopped by he saw Stiles talking with a guy who appeared to be a little older than him. Jackson had never seen Stiles smile so much. The mystery man leaned over the counter and whispered something in his ear. Stiles' cheeks turned red. It was then that Jackson decided to confront him. Stiles finally told him the truth.

"No, because I'm not interested in dating right now." More than anything, Stiles wished he liked someone other than Jackson. He always wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with a man. To have sex. Of course, he wondered what it was like to be out. He always wondered how people would react.

"You keep lying to yourself," Jackson answered. "I get coming out is hard. But I don't know why you keep torturing yourself. Living a double life, you can't keep it up forever." Jackson turned to go back to his room. "If you aren't gonna give Danny a chance you should let him down easy."

Stiles sat down at the table and started eating. It wasn't Danny that was the issue. It was the fact that he wasn't ready for everyone to know he was gay. Danny did seem nice, but what also bothered him was Jackson. It was hard having a secret crush on the only guy who knew you were gay, set you up with someone else. It killed him a little on the inside to know Jackson could never return the same feelings for him.

That longing feeling sat inside Stiles as he kept eating but no cheeseburger with extra bacon could fix how he felt. Only one thing could. After half eating his food Stiles changed his clothes and grabbed his duffle bag before he headed out for the day.


	2. All the Little  Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tires to do a good thing for Scott but ends up putting him in a uncomfortable situation. While at home he reminded of all the things he could never have with Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it kinds of slow and you are wonder "Where is the sterek" and why is his focus on Jackson. Well...  
> I will get to Sterek soon enough, these first couple of chapters are important to story.   
> The reason Stiles is in love with Jackson is because he is the first person to ever show him in sort of attention and care. Jackson is the only one that know he is gay. The attraction started to build when they started living together.

"Earth to Stiles." Scott waved his hand in front of Stiles' face. Stiles had his headphones turned up so high that he hadn't heard anyone talking to him. He took his headphones out and looked at Scott. "You keep listening to music that high your gonna go deaf."

"I like it loud." Stiles looked over Scott's work.

"I said she looking over here." By "her" he meant Allison Argent. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You gonna go talk to her or not?" For weeks Scott refused to shut up about Allison Argent. He heard everything about her from the way she walks to her dimples when she smiles. Scott didn't answer. "If you aren't I will."

"You wouldn't." Stiles closed his textbook and stood up. Before Scott could stop him, Stiles walked across the library toward the tables Allison was sitting at. She wasn't there alone. The blond girl next to her elbowed Allison. She looked at Stiles.

"You must be Allison." Stiles had no problem walking up to girls and starting a conversation. "I'm Stiles." Allison smiled at him. "My friend over there is somehow dumb founded in the art of asking a girl out. I'm just over here to pretend like I'm hitting on you so he'll get annoyed and ask you out himself."

Allison stood up and touched his shoulder. It seemed like she was playing along. "I've been wondering if he ever would." Stiles thought Scott was right, she was friendly and nice. "You're a really nice friend to do this. How about all four of us go on a double date." Stiles plan then turned on him. "How about tomorrow? We can meet at the movies."

"Sounds wonderful. Too bad I won't be able to make it. Visiting home." Stiles quickly said. It was the only thing he could think of saying to get out of the date

"Come on I'll be fun. You two could get to know each other that's all". It seemed Allison would refuse if her friend didn't have a date.

Scott's face was stiff as stone when Stiles returned. "We have a double date tomorrow night. You and Allison and me and her friend." Scott's face let up like a kid on Christmas. Stiles put his things in his bag.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Scott asked.

"Home, feeling a little tired." Stiles lied. He hated to lie to Scott by it was second nature. "I'll see you on Monday." Truthfully Stiles was in shock at the fact that he talked him into a date. He couldn't remember the last time he went on a date. What the hell was he going to do?

On the way home Stiles replayed what happened over in his head. He wondered if he could pretend to be sick. Stiles also didn't want to cancel on his mom. He had never missed a single Sunday dinner since he started college. The only time he did was when Jackson was too sick to even leave his room. Stiles really didn't want to have to sit through some uncomfortable date to please Scott. He wished he hadn't walked over to their table. 

Stiles unlocked the front door. "Jackson, I'm home. I pray to god you didn't eat my ice cream again." Stiles threw his keys on the counter. "Someow I managed to do the stupidest thing ever." When Stiles looked up he noticed Jackson on the sofa looking at him. He wasn't alone. Right next to him was the reminder that Jackson would never like him back. 

"Did you forget to set the parking gear again?" Jackson asked. Right next to him was Lydia Martin. Lydia was not only beautiful, she was really smart. Stiles could see why he liked her. Stiles took a deep breath and reminded himself that she was his girlfriend. That he should give up on the impossible happening. 

Stiles sat his bag down on the table. "Yeah, I totally forgot. Damn thing almost took two other cars out." *Another lie* Stiles thought to himself. 

"Your Jeep is pretty old should probably look into getting it remolded," Lydia added. Lydia said something else but Stiles had checked out. Was she trying to piss him off? Was she somehow trying to rub in her face that she had Jackson? 

"Yeah, I probably should," Stiles mumbled. Lydia looked at Jackson confused. "It's practically falling apart." Stiles had kept up the maintenance up for the Jeep. It practically ran like new. He spends a lot of his time up under the hood making sure it stayed on the road. Stiles went toward his room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lydia said in a low tone.

"Babe, his Dad gave him that Jeep to him. He died a few years ago and that Jeep is really important to him." Jackson answered.

"I'm starting to think he doesn't like me." Stiles listened from his doorway. "Every time I'm over he doesn't really say much to me. We invite him to go places with us and he either doesn't talk most of the time or he says no." He could hear the sadness in her voice. Stiles felt like a jerk for making her feel that way.

"He's going through some stuff Lydia," Jackson told her. "I'll go talk to him alright." Stiles quickly moved away from the door and started looking through the closet. Jackson came in with a serious look on his face. "Why the hell do you act so weird around Lydia? I thought it was just me, clearly, it isn't."

"By acting weird means trying not to be the third wheel with you two?" That was part of what the problem was, but it wasn't the main reason. It was all he could actually tell Jackson. He couldn't say he was jealous of her. That every time they held hands he wished it was him. That seeing them together killed him a little every time on the inside. "Lydia is a great girl and it's of nice her to make sure I don't feel left out. Just trying not to be the overbearing third wheel. I'm sorry it comes off differently."

"She thinks you don't like her." Jackson had every right to be concerned. Lydia seemed to be someone that was important to Jackson. Stiles didn't need Jackson to tell him that he was in love with Lydia.

"I like her, she's smart and clever. Don't know how she deals with your mood swings." He truly did like Lydia, but he was just so jealous of her. How he could never be the same way Lydia was to him. It wasn't her, it was him. "Your pretty lucky to have her."

"So everything is fine?" Jackson really wanted them to get along.

"Everything is fine. Guess I could act a little less moody myself." It was starting to show too much. "Wish I could be so lucky."

"So you do want to date." Jackson knew he was right. "I can see in your eyes every time you watch one of those crappy romance movies. You sit there and pretend you aren't crying."

"We aren't talking about it." Stiles took a shirt out his closet. "I'm going out for a little while."

"Going out with Scott?" Jackson made it clear that he didn't care for Scott McCall. He never said why but Stiles didn't think he needed a reason too. Stiles assumed it was because of how close they were.

"Yeah just for a while." Which was an outright lie. Jackson left Stiles to change. If Jackson had noticed, he would notice that Stiles was dressed differently between what he normally wears. He was dressed up which he only did when going out.  
***

There was only one place he could go so he didn't have to deal with his problems. Where he was free from all his lies and secrets. Where no one knew him.

Stiles could hear the music right outside the club as he stood in line. The line was packed but the wait wasn't long. He had come so often that the bouncer knew him. The bouncer didn't ask for ID, just placed the bright orange band around his wrist. First thing Stiles did was put his phone on silent. The second was go straight to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, Scott has 0 idea that Stiles is gay.


	3. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to face the truth about Jackson. Stiles' date doesn't go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/476622573-sterek-files-the-mysterious-disappearance-of   
> if you want to read this chapter with the poster Stiles found, check on the link from Wattpad

The lights were low and the music was high. After four drinks Stiles hit the dance floor and he hit it hard. The sound of the music fueled a burning fire within him. Stiles swede to the music at first and then his feet move. Letting the beat of the music wash over him, he made each move his own. Each step, each movement of his arm seemed so effortless. Natural. As the music picked up so did he. Shutting out the world around him. His secrets, his problems, his pain. All faded away into the music with each passing moment. This was how Stiles coped with many things. This was how he made life more bearable. It was like a drug to him. One hit and he was free.

Stiles didn't start dancing until he was ten. Even then he was a natural at it. His parents thought since he was too young for sports, dancing would be a good fit for him. They never thought he would take to it like a duck to water. As he grew older he still enjoyed dancing as well as Lacrosse. Yet, Lacrosse didn't feel as free to him. told he wanted to give it up. He wasn't in love with the sport at all. This caused conflict between him and his father. This is what drove Stiles to take ballet classes in secret.

One of the things Stiles enjoyed about the club was that he could be himself. It was truly freeing for him. Everyone was like him or bisexual. Or just wanted to have a good time. They wanted to be free of all their problems. Forget about the week that passed and the week ahead. As long as the music was decent Stiles would always be there.

After another six drinks, Stiles was still at it. When the music transformed so did Stiles. No song was hard for him to dance to. saw It wasn't before long that he caught someone's attention. High up on the balcony was someone watching him. Stiles never cared who saw him dancing but it took him by surprise when someone had placed their hands on his hips. Stiles quickly pushed him away.

"What you looked like you could use a partner." Stiles was completely turned off by this guy. He didn't like when guys felt the need to grab him when he danced. He didn't use to guys touching him or anyone really. It always took him by surprise and he didn't like it.

"No thanks, I'm good." The guy smiled at him as he walked away. He hadn't come to the club looking for a potential partner. Yes, Stiles wanted a relationship. But the club wasn't his ideal place for finding a partner. At least that's what he told himself. He was too hung up on Jackson. Which he knew. He knew he needed to let go and move on. That may be the only real reason he liked Jackson in that way was because he knew is was gay. That he could confide in Jackson and Jackson would support him. It was true he had Scott, his oldest and best friend. But that was different.

Scott had always been apart of Stiles' life and that is what made keeping secrets even harder for him. Scott had been there for every part of his life. They had picked out the same college to go to. He was there when his father died. Stiles was there when Scott's father left him and his Mom. Scott was the true meaning of a best friend. Yet, just thinking about coming out to Scott was too much. It was too much to think about. 

It was because of their friendship that he could not say anything. He didn't want to ruin their friendship because he was gay. Stiles just couldn't picture it. It would crush him. If Scott rejected him it would hurt. He couldn't lose Scott too. But what he could he do? Keep hiding who he was? Keep living with Jackson like nothing was wrong? Keep all these secrets from everyone he cares about? Deny himself a relationship with a man? Never knowing what he could have. Stiles was truly afraid to come out. He was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place.

When the club closed Stiles headed home. The last thing he wanted was to come home late again and Jackson yells at him. When Stiles did get home, he regrets that he did. It was impossible for him to get to his room and not pass Jackson. Jackson's room was next to the living room whereas his was down the hall from the bathroom. When Stiles opened the front door he could see Jackson's door was closed and there was a sock on the doorknob. Stiles stood there frozen not knowing what do. Stiles reached in the freezer and grabbed his ice cream and a spoon. He knew this day would come. He just pushed the thought away every time. Stiles went to his room and slammed the door shut to his room.  
***

It tore him up inside. It hurt that he had no choice but to face the truth. He knew the truth but never tried to think about it. Maybe this wasn't the first time they slept together, but it was the first time Stiles had to acknowledge it was happening. It hurt him a lot more than he thought it would.

The following morning Stiles didn't come out of his room. He could hear the two of them in the kitchen. Stiles didn't bother to come out. Instead, he slept off and on for a while before he decided to just lay there. Wondering if he started dating maybe he could forget about Jackson. Stiles didn't know what to do, but he needed to get his mind off Jackson. He needed to finally let go.

After standing in the shower for what seemed like a long time, Stiles got dressed. He wanted to get the day over with. Stiles came out of his room. The first thing he noticed was Lydia wearing one of Jackson's shirts. Stiles took a deep breath.

"Morning," Stiles announced. Jackson closed the cabinet he was standing in. Stiles was surprised he was fully dressed. 

"You look like shit," Jackson said out loud. "You and Scott go drinking last night or something?"

"Yeah, guess I had a lot to drink." He actually had been crying for a good part of the night. "You two seemed to have had a good time." Stiles playfully winked at Jackson. Lydia's cheeks turned red.

"Shut up Stiles," Jackson said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "You going to your Mom's early?" He did know that was where Stiles went on Sunday. "A little dressed up aren't you." *Now he notices what I wear*

Stiles took another deep breath. "I kind of have a date later tonight." Jackson chocked on his coffee. Lydia quickly patted him on the back. "Its a double date with Scott and two girls."

"Seriously Stiles?!" Jackson yelled. Lydia looked at Jackson.

"What's wrong with Stiles going on a date?" Lydia asked him.

"Nothing, just Stiles told me last night when I tried to hook him up with a friend that he wasn't interested in dating. Suddenly he is going on a double date with McCall and two girls." Stiles knew that Jackson was pointing out that it was a girl he was going on a date with.

"Well, maybe he changed his mind." Lydia cleaned the coffee from Jackson's chin. "And as his friend, you should be supportive." Jackson narrowed his eyes on Stiles in disbelief.

"I'm mostly going to support Scott." Stiles looked at his phone. "I should get going. I'll see you two tonight." Stiles smiled again at Lydia as he went out the door. Once the door was shut he stopped smiling. It was hard to pretend he was okay. But he figured if he kept pretending to be okay, maybe one day soon he would be.

 

It was a long hour and a half drive home. Stiles missed his mom more than anything, however. He did not miss the small town he grew up in. The town had been where both his parents grew up. Stiles wished his Mother would sale the house and just move closer to his college. That was only just a dream of his. She could have possibly afforded to do this if she hadn't need to pay for his college.

After his father passed, they were left with a lot of money. Unfortunately, his Lacrosse scholarship only covered his tuition. Stiles' also thought she didn't want to move. Maybe because this was where she grew up or it was the house that his parents had shared.

 

"You didn't have to get all dressed up to come see me." His mother said as she sat the food on the table. Stiles noticed that his Father's usual place was already set at the table. He figured this was part of her why neither of them has moved on. They kept doing little things like this, which showed they hadn't let go and accepted things. But this was their only way to reach some level of comfort. It still felt like John was still around. 

"Oh, um. I have a date afterward." His Mother looked up at him and smiled. "It's nothing big or anything. Just a double date I got roped into with Scott." Stiles was still thinking about calling Scott and saying he was sick. The idea of this date was making him less and less comfortable. The last time he had been on a date was when he was sixteen. 

"Well, I think it's nice that you're getting out and dating." His mother sat the bowl in front of him. "Your always busy with Lacrosse, studying and your job. If you keep working so much, you'll miss the world around you." Stiles smiled at her. It was nice that she was concerned about his social life. 

"What about you, don't you think you should be getting back out there?" He didn't want to bring it up but he knew she was going to have to get on with her life at some point. "I bought you that phone, maybe you should think about using one of those dating apps."

Claudia burst out laughing. "Yeah, and old lady like me on a dating app." Claudia placed the rolls on the table. "You just worry about yourself and have a good time."

Part of Stiles wanted to come out to his Mother. He always wanted to. He knew if anyone else loves him it would be his mother. Stiles already knew from the past that he couldn't do that. That she would never be okay with him.  
***

It was during his last year of high school after his father died, that they went to a town festival. He didn't want to go but his mom convinced him it was better for him to get out of the house. Back then he had spent all his time at home. Still on grief over his Father's death. Each day had become harder for him. Claudia thought it would be nice for him to get out of the house for a little while.

During the festival Stiles, and Claudia noticed a girl standing in line for a hot dog. The line wasn't long and she had a ticket. Stiles remembered her from his math class. How she always sat in the back and would draw on her desk. However, the townspeople remembered her for a different reason. It was no secret that she was gay. As she stood in the line, the owner of the stand refused to serve her. Telling her that he did not serve anyone that worked for the devil.

Claudia had seen what had happened. Stiles didn't agree with what was going on. He had taken her ticket and gotten her hot dog for her. This annoyed the owner but there was nothing he could do.

"I wouldn't know to do if that were you." Claudia suddenly said to him. "I wouldn't know how to handle that at all. I wouldn't want a life like that for you. No mother would want that kind of life for their child." 

It was after this moment, that Stiles decided to never tell his mother his secret  
***

After leaving his Mother Stiles took his time driving to the movie theater where Scott told him to meet them. Right away Stiles regret everything. From the start, Erica made it her mission to sperate Stiles from Scott and Allison. It first started with the choice of the movie that was picked. Stiles might not have been on a date in a while but, he knew scary movies are make out movies. It was no possible way that the two girls would ever want to see a movie like this by themselves. This was where Stiles started to feel uncomfortable.

Erica had also made it a point to sit father down from Scott and Allison. It was obvious that she wanted to be alone with him. As if he wasn't already panicking on the inside, she wrapped his arm around his. Again, he was not use to people touching him. Farther more, it was odd and uncomfortable for a girl to cling on to him. She grabbed his arm any time a scary part of the movie came up. Sometimes not even then. Stiles hadn't spoken to her much throughout the movie, but by what seemed like the second half of the movie, he needed a break.

Stiles excused himself while he went to the lobby for drinks. Taking his time, he walked around. As he came into the lobby he noticed a guy with dark hair putting up a flyer. Stiles came closer as the guy went out the door. He looks at the flyer.

 

Stiles carefully folded up the flyer and put in his pocket. He went to the counter and bought drinks. When he came back to the theater he saw Scott's face tucked into Allison's. Stiles rolled his eyes and made his way to his seat where Erica waited. He passed her the cup in his hands and took his seat. He wished the movie would be over already. 

"Thank you, most guys don't even bother to get me anything." Erica carefully tucked her hair behind her ears before taking a sip from the cup.

"Well, I am not like most guys." Erica came a little closer to him. Stiles didn't notice it a first, not until he felt her chest pressed against his arm.

"You know you don't have to be so shy." Stiles wished he had noticed the look in her eyes. It was clear that she wanted to kiss him. Stiles pulled his face away from her not sure what to do. "I won't bit you or anything." He knew that line all too well. He saw too many movies where that line was said right before the person made a move.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Erica grabbed Stiles quickly and kissed him. His body froze up, he felt a sudden cold sweat throughout his body. Everything in him was telling him to run. Her lips were a hard line. To make the kiss even worse, she began to move her lips. Trying to get him to mimic the same motion her lips were moving in. It was when she opened her mouth and tried to force her tongue down his throat is when he completely freaked out.

Without any warning, Stiles grabbed Erica's arms and carefully pushed apart from him. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. You seem like a nice girl, but I just can't do this." Before Erica could say one word Stiles was to his feet making his way back up the aisle. Scott called his name but he kept going towards the door. Stiles didn't stop until he reached his Jeep. He pulled out of the parking lot as if he had just committed some sort of crime.


	4. First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott demands answers. Stiles comes to Lydia's rescue. Stiles meets Derek for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I am gonna say this one time. I am well aware that my grammar is not all that great. I am so sorry some of you have an issue with this. I am well aware this. Do not see me comments about it. Don't type on long winded comments at that telling me about it. I will not read them. I went delete your comment from the story and I will block you from even reading the story. It's annoying for you to see me these comments just like it's annoying for you about my grammar. I edit my story to the best of my ability so get off my damn back. Just like I don't have to read your comments, you don't have to read this story. Either shut and read it or don't read it all. Those are the choice. That's what it is and that what it's gonna be. I am doing the best I can and I don't have to explain anything to anyone. MOVING ON....
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't get upset about how Derek is during their first encounter. I do plan for Derek to later on explain why he acts the way that he does.   
> I don't want to give a lot away with the chapter notes. I don't want to say I having second thoughts about adding in Scott to the story. I don't really feel like he is needed.

*buuuuuuuuz* 

Stiles picked up his phone and put back down.

*buuuuuuuuuz*

Stiles laid on his bed ignoring his phone. He managed to avoid Scott all day but now he was calling. As if he didn't already feel like crap for walking out on their date, and hurting Erica. He was avoiding Scott, Jackson and all his problems. Eventually, the two would know something was up. That he was avoiding them. 

"What the hell dude!" Scott said as soon as Stiles picked up. "You walked out last night and you've been ignoring my calls all day. I saw you running away earlier when you saw me coming." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to go in the first place." He admitted. "I don't even like her in that way, but I only went because of you and Allison. Suddenly Erica started kissing me and it became uncomfortable. I just left. I didn't think, I just left." Scott was silent for some time on the other end of the phone.

"Idiot." He mumbled to Stiles. "I'm coming over." Scott hung up. Stiles quickly got up and started hiding things in his room. The thing about his room was the one place he didn't have to hide. To pretend to be someone else. His bag from the dance studio was right behind his door. There were many questionable things in his room. One of which was flyer he had taken from the movie theater. 

Scott was at the door before Stiles knew it. Jackson opened the door and came rushing in. Stiles could hear him coming. The door went flying open.

"What's going on with you?" Scott demanded. "Something has been going on with you and more and more its become obvious. We don't hang out like we use to. I came by last night to bring you a book you left, your jeep wasn't in the parking lot."

Jackson came in. "Not that I care about your little moment but, Stiles told me he was with you last night." Stiles knew at some point his lies would catch up to him. Just not in this way. "Where the hell were you?"

"And why did you lie?" Jackson demanded. He had to think quickly. He knew putting a lie on another lie was shitty of him to do. He also couldn't take two of the most important people in his life being mad at him.

"I'm sorry I lied." Admitting he lied was the first step. "I went out by myself for a little while. I hadn't been a date in a long time and I started freaking out. Just wanted to clear my head. I'm sorry I've been acting weird and being a bad friend. Just got some shit I need to sort out on my own."

Stiles looked at the two of them. Jackson clearly wasn't satisfied with that answer but said nothing. "I wish you'd tell me what," Scott answered. "You can talk to me, about whatever it is. If it's about your dad or something else, you can tell me."

"I'm not ready Scott." And he wondered if he would ever be. "But when I do, I will let you know." Stiles could feel the rift he created between them. "I'll be there for you more. I promise." Stiles came forward and hugged Scott.

"Just don't shut me out, you're my best friend." Jackson gave Stiles' a knowing look that made him feel guilty. "I'm sorry about Erica. That she made you uncomfortable. She wanted to apologize but you never came back."

"What happened with this Erica during your date?" To Stiles, Jackson sounded concerned about him. He knew he wasn't jealous but he wished he was. He wishes someone was.

"She kissed me, practically rammed her tongue down my throat. I freaked out and left." Stiles' eyes darted to the floor. "It's my fault, I'm not really ready to date right now." Stiles slipped on his shoes.

"You shoulda told me that," Scott said. "You kind of haven't dated anyone since your Dad died. Dating again can be a lot of pressure." Jackson rolled his eyes knowing Scott didn't know that Stiles was gay and missing the bigger picture.

"Where the hell are you off to? You don't have any more classes." Jackson figured Stiles was trying to get out of talking to him about what really happened.

"I got a flyer for a dance thing today, someone needs a dance partner. I thought I would go check it out." Scott and Jackson were well aware that Stiles was actually a really great dancer. The ballet part was the part that they weren't aware of. "You two wanna come?"

"Sure." Stiles pulled a sweatshirt over his head. "I thought dancing competitively wasn't your thing? Something about competitive dance made it less fun to you."

"I still stand by that. Competition brings out the worst in people. I see it enough of the field. Some people find passion in that. Some think of winning as rush or high. For me, I get the same high when it just me and the music. There is no cage to hold me still. Like a bird flying or a fish swimming, it's natural. It feels natural. Why would I want ruin that with the pressure of competition?" 

"A little competition never killed anyone, Stiles," Jackson said as he pulled the door behind him. "I think Lydia said she was going to the same thing today. I think it's an audition."

"Lydia dances?" Stiles didn't really know much about Lydia other then she took a lot of classes and she drove the teachers crazy. Most them didn't like that she questioned their teaching skills, or she knew more about something then they did.

"Yeah, most of her life." They kept walking across the campus. "Her Mom put her in classes soon as she started walking."

"Explains why her legs are so toned." Jackson gave Stiles a sideways glance.

"You been checking out my girlfriend Stilinski?" Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"She wears a lot of skirts and dresses. I couldn't help but notice it. I assumed she played some sort of sport, but now that I think about it she doesn't look like the sports type. Those are legs of a dancer." Scott and Jackson narrowed his eyes still.

"I feel like I should be offended, but because it's you I willing to let it go." Coming across the campus they could see people going to H Hall. Inside there were people stretching and getting ready to audition. Lydia came down the hallway towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lydia was in her pink leotard and hair was pulled back. "Didn't think watching a bunch people dance around in tights was your thing."

"You would right, but it is his." Jackson pointed to Lydia.

"I hope you aren't thinking of auditioning," Lydia said to Stiles. "The guy holding the audition is kind of a jerk and I am having second thoughts about it."

"You want me and Jackson to kick his ass?" Stiles knew he needs to actually try and except the current state of things. It wasn't Lydia's fault about Jackson not liking him back. It was unfair of him to act like a jerk towards her.

"He's right, we could kick his ass." Jackson brushed Lydia's cheek with his thumb.

"I can handle myself, besides I can't let my boyfriend and his friends beat up a deaf kid." Jackson sighed dramatically. 

"Didn't know we had a deaf guy at this school," Stiles said out-loud. Scott rolled his eyes.

"We do and he takes a History class with me," Scott said in the disappointed voice. "He might be deaf, but the guy is a damn jerk. Always has a freaking attitude, always looks like wants to punch someone. Refuses to even try to communicate with anyone. The only person he talks to is his brother, and does all the talking for him." 

"A deaf guy can't be that bad," Jackson said to Scott.

"He's a nightmare," Lydia said as she leads the way into the theater hall. There were a few people sitting in the seats watching. "He's been holding auditions all afternoon and ripping people a new one. Four people ran out crying because of him." They came closer and took a seat. "That's him with dark hair and red shirt.

Stiles looked around until he found him. The expression on his face wasn't that pleasant. Stiles figured he couldn't be that bad. He watched as he raised his hand the music stopped. The room grew quiet. The guy with the dark hair grips the bridge of his nose. "Can someone please not waste my damn time today!" He shouted as he threw the clipboard down.

"Told you," Scott whispered. 

"I want everyone auditioning to move forward." Lydia got up came to the front row. The guy looked at his watch. He started motioning his hands in the direction of the guy at the table. He got up and went to shut the door. "All I ask is that at least one person be worth my time." 

"I swear if he has one time to yell at Lydia. Deaf or not, I am kicking his ass." Jackson whispered to Stiles. The audition continued on. Anyone that knocked on the doors to enter was quickly turned around. Everyone that went on stage was torn to pieces. A verbal assault was unleashed. One person was so intimidated that they ran out before they had a chance to audition.

Jackson got up and made his way to Lydia. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her set. "Jackson!" She shouted at him.

"I'm not about to sit here and let you subject yourself to this." Jackson pulled Lydia's arm. "I'm not gonna let you get up there just so this guy can make you feel like you aren't good enough when you are." Lydia pulled her arm away from Jackson.

"I'll be fine Jackson, just sit down," Lydia argued. 

"I agree with him." The guy with the dark hair said. "Clearly your boyfriend thinks you would be wasting your time, so I suggest you don't waste mine." Jackson grabbed Lydia arm again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Stiles spoke up. The guy turned slightly like he heard what Stiles said. 

"You got something you wanna say to me I suggest you bring your ass down here and say it to my face."He asked. Stiles leaned over the chair in front of him. He figured the guy had to be able to read lips. Stiles got up and came down the aisle.

"You know what your damn problem is?" Stiles had gotten annoyed just from listening to the guy talk. "You're an asshole and you think just because your deaf people are just suppose to be okay with the way you act." He wasn't going to back down. "Just because you are deaf, doesn't give you the right to be an asshole to people. Lydia is a great dancer, half the people who went up there were great. But not good enough for a jerk like you."

The guy turned his back and started motioned his hands again to the guy at the table. Stiles rolled his eyes and walked up to him and turned him around. "Hey, asshole." Stiles started moving his fingers too. "I know ASL too, and if you got something you wanna say you better say it to my face." 

The guy smirked. "What the hell does some pretty boy hip-hop dancer know about ballet" 

"I bet I'm a hell of a lot better than you."

"Then let's see what you got." Stiles rolled his eyes. He might not have have been the competitive type, but he didn't let people think they could intimidate him. The more someone said Stiles couldn't do something, the more it fired him up to do it. Stiles walked over to the table and took off his shoes. He dumped his keys, phone, wallet, and headphones on the table. He unlocked his phone and opened up playlist. He gave the phone to the guy at the table.

"Play track twenty-two." Was all he said before climbed on stage. The guy with the dark hair gave slow count before the music started. Stiles took a deep breath counting in his head. He began to move slowly at first, making sure he pointed his toes. He didn't mind that he didn't have his ballet shoes. Or that Scott and Jackson would know one of his secrets, but as the music picked up the thoughts faded.

Stiles displayed a sense of control as he moved. Each jump was flawless, he landed like an agile cat. The entire room reminded quietly when he began to move faster across the stage. His next jump was higher than before. His arms back as if he was flying. When he landed, his knees came sliding forward until he pushed his arms behind him. Stiles lifted his legs up above his head bending backward until they were high in the air. Bringing his left leg back down first, he came to feet before he bent backward. This time he did two flips before he began to spin.

He kept counting the entire time knowing the ending song he extended his arms upward and then back out. When the song ended Stiles wished he had not worn a sweatshirt. He was covered in sweat. No one said anything. Stiles came off the stage and put his shoes on.

"See," Stiles said to him. He had been standing there silently. Not once did he attempt to even yell at Stiles. "I don't need someone like you making me feel like I'm not good enough. I know I am good enough. But since you think so highly of yourself, how about you be your own dance partner." Stiles grabbed his stuff. He walked over to Lydia. "Jackson is right, your better off without this jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the coming chapters you will find out more about Derek as they relationship develops. It is a good reason why he acts the way that he does. In fact, Derek's back story might make you cry.


	5. On The Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells Scott his biggest secret. Stiles runs into Derek again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to hear the song from the party look up "Idfc" by blackbear.

"When did you learn ballet?" Scott asked as he helped Stiles stock a shelf. "You danced as if you really knew what you were doing." Stiles carefully took the cans from Scott's hands.

"One summer when your Mom made you visit your dad. I saved up the money for a long time. I knew my Dad wouldn't be okay with me taking a class or two. After Dad died, it just became my way of trying to find something to deal with the pain." Scott smiled.

"Here I thought I knew everything about you." Scott passed Stiles a few more cans. "I guess even though we are best friends, we do keep some things to ourselves." Stiles step down from the ladder.

"Is that okay?" Stiles asked. "That I don't tell you some stuff?" This seemed like a good time for Stiles to say something. To let Scott in, tell him the truth.

"As long as I'm the first to know when you do feel like talking." Stiles nodded.

"I promise you will." Scott turned his back to start on the next box. "Hey, Scott." Stiles took a big breath. "I'm gay," Stiles said out loud. It was the first time he said it out loud since Jackson found out. Scott slowly turned around. "I walked out on the date because Erica kissing me felt uncomfortable and wrong and I'm gay. Like really super gay Scott. And I've been gay for a long time and I can't keep holding it in. I am sorry I didn't tell you before or first. But it's killing me, but yeah..."

Scott looked at him. This was the part he feared, Scott's reaction. "Stiles," Scott said softly. "Why didn't you say something sooner? Why would you make yourself go on date with a girl if you're gay?" Scott was freaking out.

"I was afraid Allison would go if it wasn't a double date. Like I've been afraid the second I started to realized I wasn't ever truly attracted to the opposite sex. I didn't want to lose you, or you freak out and think I was into you."

"Well, what the hell is wrong with me?" Scott said loudly. "I'm good looking."

"You're not my cup tea Scott." Stiles paused for a second. "So your not upset that I'm gay? That part doesn't bother you?" Stiles was almost in tears. His heart was beating so fast.

"I'm upset that you would think I would think less of you. We've been through so much Stiles, I wouldn't stop loving my best friend just because you like guys. Sure it does take me by surprise, but your still my best friend." Stiles quickly dried his face. "If you would have told me sooner, you wouldn't have to deal with all that pressure alone. Who else knows?"

"Jackson," Stiles answered. "He found out when he saw me talking to a guy. Cornered me at home and made me answer him." Scott nodded. "I don't really talk to him about it either. Hard to talk to him about it really. He is supportive towards me."

"Then why is it hard?" Stiles knew someone needed to know. If not Jackson, then Scott.

"You can't tell anyone this or that I'm gay Scott. You can't tell anyone at all, not Jackson. Not your new girlfriend, not your Mom." Scott nodded. "I don't like to talk about this stuff with Jackson because I have a crush on him for a really long time."

"Dude he has a girlfriend." Scott pointed out.

"Yeah and makes me feel really jealous of her and guilty at the same time. I always have to remind myself to be nice to her even though she didn't do anything. She's perfect for him." Stiles felt a little better now that someone knew his situation. He could talk to someone besides Jackson.

"Is that why you freaked out the other night?" Scott suddenly remembered. "You looked nervous and I assumed it was because you haven't dated anyone in a long time." It was like a lightbulb went off in Scott's head. "Shit, that had to uncomfortable to you. Erica said she kissed but didn't know why you freaked out."

Stiles didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to say. They both kept stocking shelves as the music in the store played. Another light bulb went off in his head. "Dude, are you still a virgin." Stiles' eyes grew wide.

"Would you not say that so loud!" There wasn't a soul in the store beside them. "And yes, so don't give me any crap about it." That was another one of those things that Stiles didn't like to talk about.

"Virgin," Scott said laughing to himself.

"I glad you find my lack of sex amusing Scotty." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Just for that, you have to go out there and dance with the sign and you get to clean the bathrooms today." Scott's face turned pale.  
***

Later that week Stiles found himself at yet another party. To his surprise, the music didn't suck. It was a party at Lydia's place and she had personally asked him if he would come. Stiles wondered how she knew the DJ. She had long dark hair and looked to be of Japanese descent. He knew he had to make a point to talk to her before the party was over. Hopefully, she had music online that he could listen to. 

Stiles went to the kitchen refill his now empty solo cup when he heard the music changed. He kept listening to the music as he mixed a drink and went back to the living room. Scott, Jackson, and Allison were all standing together. He was glad Erica wasn't in sight. He wasn't ready to face her again. 

"How do you do that?" Allison asked Scott moved his fingers slowly against each other than his arms. 

"It's like breaking down each movement slowly and all at once. If you start moving your fingers first, then your arms. Just imagine electricity moving throughout your body and you're trying to direct it." Stiles puts down his cup and mimicked the same movement Scott had.

"Didn't know either of you danced," Allison said. Scott smirked.

"I use to, my mom put me in dance classes as a kid. She thought it would help me deal with the divorce." This was how Scott and Stiles met. "I was never all that good at." Stiles laughed.

"He's amazing." Stiles corrected. "Scott likes to do this thing where he downplays his own skills." Stiles leaned against the wall. It didn't take long before a conversation started between him and Lydia. He didn't notice how odd it felt like he normally did. He quickly found the two of them had a lot in common besides liking the same person. 

"You want to dance?" Lydia asked.

"What?" Stiles asked over the music.

"You've been nodding your head the whole time with the music. It's like you are keeping count in your head." He didn't think anyone noticed that he did that. "We could dance," Stiles smirked.

"Yeah, Jackson would take my head off if we danced together." Even if Jackson knew he was gay. "Maybe Allison could dance with you, that way no one has to die in their sleep tonight." Allison smiled. The two girls took each other's hand as they started dancing. Before he knew he found himself dancing. One second he was dancing, too lost in the music that he didn't notice that someone was right next to him. 

The lights were down pretty low in the house as everyone either stood around talking or dancing. Stiles was too lost in the slow song playing. His body moved slowly to the music. The words sank in as he moved. It was just him and the music. Something about the song touched him. It wasn't the sort of song he would dance in public too. As he turned and moved a little faster he realized he wasn't alone in the rhythm of the music.

A hand lightly brushed his against his arm as he turned to see who it was. They moved to his left the second that he moved. When he moved to the right, so did the other person. Almost as if they had read his mind. He turned to push them away but it was as if hadn't noticed. They kept dancing as Stiles stepped forward. It was hard to tell, but he could make out Derek in the darkness.

Derek's hands lights brushed his cheeks moving down the frame of his body. Stiles knew he couldn't read his lips in the low lights or see his hands in the dark. He kept dancing watching Derek each movement. It was like he was drawing Stiles in and it was hard not to be drawn in. Stiles kept a space between them, but that didn't last long. Their bodies brushed against each other. It was as if Derek has invaded his world and refused to leave it. It both angered him and surprised him. 

The way they moved together seemed almost natural. This was different from when he danced at the studio with a partner. With Derek, he couldn't tell which one of them was leading the other. Stiles had become so focused on only Derek that everyone had moved and cleared a space for them. All eyes were on them. He wanted to keep going, to keep dancing. This was different from before. At first when he danced alone it a high for him. Now Derek has kicked down the wall to his world and turned everything around. It was hard for him to understand why, but he knew everything had just changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it was better for Stiles to have at least one person he could confide in fully. I know Jackson is pretty much supportive on Stiles, but it's hard for him to open up because he has crush on Jackson. As I kept writing I saw the whole that was being created between Scott and Stiles. I didn't feel right creating problems in their romance.


	6. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek opens up a little and talks to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end notes.

When the song changed Derek stepped away. Everyone went back to dancing like nothing happened, but not Stiles. He was stood there motionless trying to process what just happened. Before he had the chance to Derek disappeared into the crowd. He was about to call his name when he remembers that Derek might not hear him. Without thinking, Stiles followed Derek.

Derek had moved so fast that Stiles didn't see what direction he went in. He searched outside in the front yard then the backyard. He asked around if anyone had seen him, people seemed surprised that Derek would even come to a party. Stiles was told Derek had gone upstairs. He fumbled up the steps looking around quickly. Lydia had made it clear all the rooms were locked but the bathroom. There was a long line waiting outside the bathroom door. Stiles waited, but Derek didn't come out.

Stiles went down the hall to a large room. He carefully opened the door and poked his head in. Derek was sitting at the window looking through a box of old records. He had silently prayed Stiles or anyone would not find him up there alone. It figured it was his own fault since he gave Stiles a reason to find him.

"You are a great dancer," Stiles said to him. Stiles' voice was muffled to him as he watched him sign each word to him. It was odd for him to communicate to anyone besides his family and therapist. Everyone else talked too fast for him to read their lips. Stiles was speaking clearly even though he could only hear muffled sounds. "Maybe, if you didn't have such a big chip on your shoulder. You would be a better dancer."

Stiles stayed where he was unsure how Derek would react to him. "I guess, I'm just used to being guarded all the time." Derek sounded a lot more friendly than before.

"Why are you so guarded if you don't mind me asking?" Stiles came closer and sat across from Derek. Derek took a deep breath before his hands started moving again.

"I wasn't always deaf." Derek figured no harm could come from talking with Stiles. He was the first person that wasn't afraid to actually to talk to him. "I was bullied a lot and had to change schools. I just became sort of a jerk to keep people from hurting me."

Stiles knew how that felt. He afraid of being treated differently. "So how do you hear music?" He knew Derek could hear something.

"I'm completely deaf in my left ear. I can hear out my right ear only by forty percent." It was easy for him. "I clear hear muffled sounds, after years of practice I learned to keep count in time with the music. It's the same way with voices." Stiles nodded. "You know sign language pretty well."

"My grandpa lost his hearing in a wear. I'd see him all the time as a kid so I eventually learned." Stiles never thought he remembered how to sign. "He just isn't comfortable verbally taking."

"That's because you can't hear your own voice. That's why some deaf people don't speak, some have never heard their own voice. I just mostly verbally speak with my family, that way they don't always have to sign." Stiles wondered how that worked. Or if he read their lips or he just struggled to hear them.

"You could wear a hearing aid." Derek frowned at the statement remembering the last time he wore one in public. Stiles could see that subject bothered him. "Well, you don't have to be so mean Derek, it is pretty unattractive when guys act like that." Stiles smiled at him. He got why Derek was up here hiding.

"You sound like my sister." Derek smiled just a little thinking of her. "I forgot what it's like to talk to other people." He admitted. "Usually everyone is afraid to talk to me. Or no one wants to talk to me period."

"You're a scary dude Derek, but you just don't scare me. Your like this dog my neighbors back home have, it's a mean old dog. Would scare the crap out of anyone that came too close to the house. One day I dared my friend Scott to go over it. Which was stupid because he has asthma. He started freaking out. I went over the fence to get him. The dog just kept trying to get free. I yelled at the dog a few times and it stopped. Anytime I went near the dog after that I would yell at it to stop. Eventually, the dog wouldn't bark at all any time it saw me." Derek smirked.

"You seem like the sort of person to do things impulsively." Stiles laughed. "Sorry for being a dick." His brother always told him that being defensive like that only hurts others in the process.

"It's cool, I guess I wasn't any better." Derek was definitely a lot nicer than he originally thought. "But there is kind of someone else you should apologize to."

Stiles led the way back downstairs with Derek. He could see Derek was a little tense. He wondered why he would come to a party if knew he was afraid of others bothering him. Stiles found Lydia still with Jackson. Derek froze up again and wanted to run away. "Come on, it won't be so bad." Stiles encouraged.

"Guys, you know Derek." Jackson balled up his fist. "He has something to say to Lydia." Derek started signing but wasn't talking. He felt guilty for how he acted and now he couldn't make himself talk. Stiles elbowed him. "Come on Kathy chatterbox," Derek told him he couldn't. Stiles pet him on the back.

"What is saying?" Lydia asked.

"He is trying to tell you he is sorry. That he is sure you are a great dancer and should have given you a chance." Derek was thankful Stiles decided to speak for him. "He has a thing where he doesn't verbally talk to other much." Lydia smiled.

"I accept your apology." Jackson decided to let it go. "You should really try and talk more and make friends. I get being deaf is difficult, but that doesn't mean close yourself off completely to others."

"Same thing I said," Stiles said.

"Well, you should follow your own advice idiot." Jackson flicked Stiles on the forehead.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it." Stiles was still signing so Derek could keep up with the conversation. "Well, Derek you met Jackson, my roommate and close friend." Not to mention the guy he was pinning over. "You know Lydia." Stiles turned Scott.

"This is Scott my best friend." Derek almost laughed. What he had said didn't match what he was sighing. He had actually said The guy with the stupid crooked chin is my best friend. "The lovely lady with the long hair is Allison, don't hit on her or anything because she is taken."

Derek signed quickly. "I'm mostly interested in the same sex." He said just loud enough to for everyone to hear. Jackson and Scott gave Stiles a look.

"Sounds like Scott has nothing to worry about." Stiles joked. Derek smiled too. "So, take it parties aren't your thing." He had been hiding out upstairs.

"I only came to get my sister off my back. I came with my brother Issac, but I have no idea where he is. Most likely he ditched me for a girl." Stiles rolled his eyed.

"Trust me I know the feeling." Stiles didn't mean to say that allowed. It was already too late, everyone had heard him. Everyone stood around talking for a while. After the DJ had left everyone was still lingering around. Stiles was no longer interested in the party. The only thing enjoyable was talking to Derek. Stiles and Derek had somehow started having a secret conversation between the just to the two of them. They had stopped verbally talking altogether. 

"Hey you two coming?" Jackson said pulling off his shirt. Stiles arched his eyebrows in confusion. "Some of us are gonna get in the hot tub. " Derek had read his lips perfectly.

"No thanks," Derek spoke. Stiles noticed Derek had suddenly changed. "Having water in my ear freaks out." Stiles wondered if Derek could even swim. 

"You can count me out too," Stiles said as he put his jacket on. Last thing he needed to see Jackson half naked. Jackson shrugged and walked away. At the same time, a familiar face came in through the sliding doors. 

"Where have you been all night?" Issac asked Derek. Issac looked slightly worried. 

"Hanging out with Stiles Derek answered." Issac rolled his eyes. "Not like you were actually looking for me. The second a cute girl walks by you ditch you." 

"Well the whole point of me bringing you is so you can meet other people instead of acting like grump all the damn time. Besides, there are a lot of guys here." Issac looked at Stiles. "Since when are you, two friends? I thought you said he was an annoying pretty boy?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "You think I am annoying?" Derek's eyes darted to the floor.

"Before I did," Derek mumbled.

"Well say goodnight to your new BFF because I am taking you home," Issac announced. "I know how you get about water in your ears, so I guess we can call it a night." Stiles could see Issac wanted to stay but he had duties to Derek. Derek also didn't want to go.

"I could give him a ride home." Stiles offered. "I was thinking we could ditch everyone and go do something. That's if you are cool with that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." He realized that Derek might not have any other friends. That he hadn't had a friend in a while.

"As long as it is well lit so I can see." This is how Stiles ended up going back to Stiles place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys are prepared for the feel trip. We will be diving more into Derek being bullied as well as how he lost his hearing.


	7. Seeds of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles get to know each other. Stiles lies to Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I am starting to see that this AU won't be a long one. Every now and then I have AUs that turn out me short sweet and to the point. I think that's how this one will go.

Stiles stood behind Derek as he watched him unlocked the door. He couldn't help but notice how nice the building looked. Stiles could not see Derek having a job due to his disability. The inside of the loft was spacious. For a moment Stiles forgot he was entering someone's home. What had taken his attention was the ballet bar and mirror. It was near a wall of windows that overlooked the area. 

"You have your own private little studio." Stiles gushed. 

"You should see what it looks like in here when the sun comes up in the morning after a long night." Derek placed his keys in a bowl by the door. Stiles turned and looked at him.

"So, tell me why do you need a dance partner." Derek narrowed his eyes to be sure of what Stiles said. "Sorry," Stiles said realizing he was too far apart for Derek to read his lips. Stiles decided to sit on the sofa. "Why do you need a dance partner?" Stiles asked again.

"There is this school I want to go to," Derek said slowly. "I didn't get accepted into it last year when as a freshman. They said they me wanted to have more experience. To grow as a dancer. Getting into this school has always been my dream. Last year, when I audition I blew it. I got up there and I chocked." Stiles nodded. "The next two competitions are the stepping stone for me. I've never danced with a partner before, so that would be new for me."

"If you promise to be nice, I'll help you." Stiles could see this was really important to Derek. He could tell already that he enjoyed Derek's company.

"Does this make us friends?" Derek asked in almost shy kind of tone. "Couldn't tell you the last time I had a friend." Stiles stopped at a red light. 

"I would hope so unless you don't want to be." It felt like he was in pre-school saying that. Meeting an interesting person for the first time was always a little intimidating.

"I don't see why not," Derek answered. Stiles sat down on the sofa.

"Can I asked you something?" Stiles slowly pulling off his jacket. Derek only nodded. "This might be a little insensitive to ask but, how long have you been deaf?" Derek turned the heat on.

"No, it's fine." Derek turned so he could see Stiles face better. " Since I was fifteen. That's why I am used to my own voice and can talk clearly. I just don't enjoy talking to people usually. Pretty hard to keep up with conversations if I can't see someone's lips."

"But you can hear me." Stiles pointed out again.

"Not really," Derek said again. "I can hear you, but it's a lot like listening from behind a glass wall. It's hard for me to keep up with everyone talking at once or too fast. I feel like a fish trapped in a fish tank." 

"Then tell them to not to tap the glass." Stiles signed to him. "Is that why you don't like to swim? Because it makes it harder to hear?" Derek nodded. "You never really answered before about the hearing aid." 

"I don't like to wear them. People stare at me even more when I have them in. So I don't wear them." Derek was deeply self-conscious about wearing a hearing aid and Stiles could tell. Stiles brush his hair from his face and got up from the sofa over this his books in the corner.

"Let's talk about something else then," Stiles said picking up one of the books. He noticed the bumps on the book as well as on the inside. "You read braille?" 

"A guy I once dated taught me how. I just still enjoy reading braille," Derek said not bothering to sign back. It was also nice that he didn't always have to sign to talk.

"What happened with him?" Stiles carefully put the book back. He could see that Derek has most of his things in a specific order. 

"I think he realized what his own life would be like if he kept having a relationship with someone who could not hear." Stiles felt a little angry. "Things became a little difficult because he was one of my doctors after the accident." Stiles arched his eyebrows in frustration. "He said I was confused and only latching onto him to cope with the accident. I think that was just his way saying he changed his mind." 

"You don't need him anyway. You seem to do very well on your own. I don't see you as the kind of person that likes to lean on others for help." Why else would Derek live on his own? Derek was independent. "How come you don't have a girlfriend?" Stiles eyes grew wide. He wasn't expecting Derek to ask that. 

Stiles suddenly felt guilty. He had just really met Derek and didn't want to lie to him. It seemed a little pointless to lie to him, knowing that Derek was gay too. At the same time, he didn't want to tell Derek. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't tell someone who probably knows how it feels. Derek could probably help him come out. The idea of just telling him was hard. Instead of telling Derek that he was interested in men. That he has been struggling to come out for years.

"I'm kind of seeing someone back home." There it was, another lie. Another lie on top of the many he already had. "It's not anything serious. I'm just not all that interested in a relationship right now." Stiles felt bad for lying to someone he just met. The guilt was already setting in. "Are you seeing anyone new?"

Derek chuckled. "If eating Ben and Jerry's every Friday night in front of the tv counts, then use." Derek counts. "No one is looking to date the def gay guy. Sucks that the hearing thing takes over so much of my life. Didn't even go to my own high school prom."

"Trust me when I tell you they are all the same and you didn't miss a thing," Stiles remembered his prom night.

"Was your prom night that bad?" Derek went to the kitchen and started looking for something to cook. 

"It wasn't bad. It just wasn't worth spending all that money. Or how people make it sound. The DJ had to play clean songs. I didn't have a date. I'm from a small town so the teachers didn't like us dancing much. In fact, it was kind of like the movie Footloose." Derek burst out laughing.

"I know not one person our age that has seen that movie." He pointed out. "Personally, I am a Dirty Dancing sort of man." 

"Patrick Swayze was bad ass. I could have done without that part about the baby. It was overkill." He added. "The only good thing about prom is when my friends ditched me to have sex. Well accept Scott, we got drunk and ate the Waffle House."

"I stayed home with my Uncle and Sisters, no one wanted to go with me not even the guy I asked." Everything Derek said sounded sad. It sounded as if he had been on his own outside of his family.

"Well, if I knew you then. I would have been your date. Would have gotten you one of those corsages too." Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles correct use of the word. Stiles thought about how nice it would have been to gone Derek. He was sure if they had been friends then it would have been a lot of fun. "Derek?" Stiles stopped swinging.

Derek could see Stiles sighing to him. His heart almost jumped out of his chest at the question Stiles asked. His cheeks become warm and he couldn't look at Stiles. He could see from Derek's reaction what the answer was. Derek was still a virgin. Something about his reaction was adorable to Stiles. Stiles reached over and tapped his hand to get his attention. Derek looked up.

"I am too," Stiles admitted. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"If you wanted a serious relationship, you wouldn't be." He still felt embarrassed. "I'm sure plenty of girls like you. Its different for you."

"Hey," Stiles said. He got up from his sofa. "You've got to be more confident in yourself Derek." Stiles took Derek's hands and pulled him off the sofa. "But, you won't meet anyone if you keep closing yourself off. College is supposed to be fun, where you meet a lot of people. Go to parties, make mistakes and all that shit."

Derek chuckled. "Now you sound my Uncle." Derek chuckled. 

 

Stiles stayed over at Derek's place a long time that night listening to music. Derek wasn't much of a hip-hop person but liked most of the songs he listened to with Stiles. He even liked the dub steps songs they had found on YouTube. Stiles was surprised to learn Derek was actually a little then him. Much like his own room, Derek's loft held the true essence of who he really was. Derek had CDs all over the living room. It didn't take long for Derek to come out of his shell. 

"How can you afford this place?" Stiles laying on the floor next to Derek. They had tried to do a left and fell to the floor. 

"Inheritance and life insurance." Stiles turned his head. He wasn't sure if Derek had been joking. Stiles sighed to Derek asking who had died. "My parents, they died in an explosion. It's also how I lost my hearing." Stiles mouth half opened. He knew Derek had to have seen it all. "We had an accident that caused the truck to catch on fire. My Dad was able to get Issac and myself out. We tried to get my Mom out, but she was unconscious. Dad yelled for us to get back, but I didn't. I was closer to the truck then Issac was. The force of the explosion killed them both." 

 

Stiles didn't know what to say. He knew what it felt like to lose a parent. Derek lost both. "I know it sucks to hear someone apologize for your parent's death. But I am sorry you had to deal with your parents death and the sadness that comes from it. I lost my Dad when I was high school. It still makes me sad. Kind of why I have a hard time with romantic relationships.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that sadness too."


	8. Someone's Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson says something that Stiles' needs to here. Laura shows up to take Derek back home with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to pay attention when the story talks about Derek's and Issac's relationship. It's important to the next chapter. I know you guys want to know when I will get to the Sterek. I will in the next chapter, something happens for Derek. We will also hear more about John.   
> I've already know how the story will end, the ending will surprise you all.

Stiles looked up from his computer screen when he heard heels clicking on the hardwood floor. He wished he hadn't stayed out all night before finishing his paper for class. He had to figure out classes, and work and practice.

"Damn it Stiles, come eat!" Jackson yelled. Stiles rolled his eyes and saved his work before coming out his room. Lydia was making breakfast as usual. Stiles slipped one arm into his shirt before grabbing a slice of toast. "What the hell where you doing? Jerking it?" Jackson teased.

"Finishing my paper." Stiles pulled himself up on the counter. He noticed how dressed up Lydia was today, it was a little different than usual. "Big interview today. You ready for it?" Lydia was currently looking for a job as a TA."

"I'm always ready." She said confidently. "I feel like the shoes are too much." Stiles checked out the shoes. "I felt the red ones were too much."

"I think you should go with the red ones. Shows that you are bold and confident and mean business, oh and the blouse with the floral pattern. Keep the pants." Lydia's eyes lit up.

"Are you sure?" They had gone shopping weeks ago and Stiles had seen most of the clothes she kept over. "Doesn't seem too try to hard does it?"

"Hell no, nothing wrong with being a bold and confident woman." Lydia turned off the stove and went rushing to Jackson's room. Stiles buttoned up his shirt the rest of the way. "You should just ask her to move in or move to her place." Stiles had noticed Lydia had practically moved in. 

"Haven't seen you in almost two weeks and that's the first thing you say?" Jackson said. Stiles reached and grabbed a fork from the drawer and started eating the eggs from the skillet. "Most of the time I see you it's when you come home late and your up working on classwork or during practice." He also had to figure out how to juggle practice.

"Practicing with Derek. We only have another two weeks to get ready for the first competition and we had a lot to figure out." Lydia came back in with her new change of clothes. She turned in a circle. "Perfect, the jacket and necklace is a nice touch." 

"Are you eating dinner with us tonight after the game?" Lydia asked.

"Can't me and Derek will be working on what our piece means. Each entry must have a theme and costumes are permitted. We still aren't in sync with each other and we haven't found the right song." Stiles put another slice of toast into the toaster. 

"You two have been spending a lot of time together." Lydia pointed out. "Is he gonna come to the game? We could use one more person to help cheer you guys on."

Stiles shrugged. "Not sure. Being around large groups of people isn't his thing due to the whole deaf thing. Not sure if he will be able to keep up or if someone will be able to sign for him. Which means I would have to ask his brother to tag along. Doubt that sort of thing would be fun for him." When Stiles toast came up and got down from the counter and got the butter. 

"It also sounds like you two are getting close." Jackson pointed out. Stiles wondered if Jackson was jealous or not. "Should ask him anyway. Don't want him to feel left out." Stiles nodded. Lydia gave Stiles his pancakes before going to the bathroom to do her hair. "So what's really going on with you and Derek?"

Stiles didn't see why Jackson was still on the subject. They were friends. Derek was perhaps the only person that loved to dance more then he did. "Just because we are both gays doesn't mean anything more is going on." He figured that's what Jackson was implying.

Jackson turned half way around in his chair staring at Stiles. For a moment Stiles thought about kissing Jackson. The feel of his lips against his own. Just for one moment in time, Jackson would be his to hold onto. "What?" Stiles said annoyed with his own thought. He told himself that he would let those feelings go. That he would stop entertaining these kinds of thoughts when he had them. If this kept up he was going to have move out.

For while Stiles thought about moving out. Living on his own and his journey of self-discovery. That it would be easy if he had moved out before his feelings for Jackson had become so intense. Perhaps he would have discovered the world he was depriving himself of. A world where he could easily pursue someone with same interest as himself. Maybe he could have many relationships or one serious relationship. Whichever one it was, he wished he had it now. Instead of holding himself back for feelings that would never be returned.

Stiles tired numerous times to move out. Every time he went to look at a place would talk himself out of the places he saw. From rent to the way the light shines into the room. Stiles could come up with many excuses. But he knew the only reason he had was is because he would never get that close to Jackson again. And that his Mother would feel obligated to help him cover his rent.

"He doesn't know you like guys does he?" Stiles turned his face away. Living together also meant that Jackson knew him well. "He's gay Stiles why would you hide that from him too?" Jackson whispered.

"Why do you care so much about this?" He wished Jackson didn't try so hard sometimes. It was like he was rubbing it in that he didn't like him. Which, Stiles knew was ridiculous because Jackson had no idea about his real feelings.

"Your my friend stupid." Jackson almost yelled. "It's like you enjoy tutoring yourself for some reason. Don't get why you are punishing yourself." Jackson got up from his chair. "Guess no one told you its okay to be gay." Jackson put his plate in the sink. 

Stiles thought about this for a second. Wondering if he had any real reason for not coming out after all this long time. In today's world, most people were accepted for their sexual orientation. He told Scott recently even though it was hard. But was he actually punishing himself? Was there was some underlying reason? Of course, he knew the answer. The last time he dared to live his life out loud someone died because of it. He couldn't risk losing anyone else because he was different.

Even if Derek is gay, he didn't say why he had to say anything about. True they were friends, but it wasn't Derek's business. The guilt in his heart still sat in for lying to him, but like with everyone else. He wasn't ready for Derek to know.

Derek had been watching Stiles for while. He might not be able to hear him but he knew Stiles was mumbling to himself. He seemed unfocused as they ate lunch together. They had eaten lunch every day together ever since Stiles found out what classes Derek took and when was his lunch period.

Derek tapped the table to get Stiles's attention. Scott was growing use to their private conversations. Derek still didn't talk a whole lot but never had to since Stiles could understand what he was saying. Stiles looked up at Derek as he signed to him.

"No, I'm okay," Stiles answered him. This was the first time Stiles had actually looked at him all day. Part of Derek's face was red like he ran into something hard. "What's going on with your face?"

"Foot slipped the other night while I was practicing." Was Derek's answer.

"Well, we can work on things tonight after the game if you are up for it. Maybe Scott can watch and help us see what we are doing wrong."

"That's right, your game is today." Derek had almost forgotten. "You sure you should be pushing your body so much. I know I said practice every day, and that was too much." Looking back Derek realized his demands had been a little overboard. Stiles was juggling many things. "We should take a break tonight."

"I'm fine really." Stiles a was taking this seriously. He wanted Derek to win. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the game tonight." Derek's eyes grew wide. "I know its hard for you be around a lot of people at once talking. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I don't know I would have to....

"Derek Christopher Hale!" Someone shouted. Everyone looked at the angry women coming in the dining hall. Issac was right beside her.

"Derek, think someone is looking for you," Stiles said to him. Derek slowly turned around to see his sister and Issac coming into his direction. Issac didn't look happy at all. Laura walked over to her brother.

"Get your things, we are going home," Laura said in a low tone. As she signed to him it was obvious she was upset. "You are moving back home."

"No, I'm not. I'm just fine on my own." But instead of Laura listening, she pulled Derek by the arm and started pulling him out into the hall. Stiles grabbed Derek's bag following behind.

"Laura, let go." Derek wasn't that much bigger then Stiles, his sister dragged him by the arm with ease. "Why are you doing this?" Derek pulled his arm till he was free. "I'm fine okay."

Laura looked at him. "Your failing classes." Derek didn't think she knew. "All your professors say that you never wear your hearing aid. You can't tell me that mark is from dancing. Someone I bothering you here and I know it. And you." She turned to Issac. "You're his brother, you're supposed to make sure he wears his hearing aid. That he understands his classes and isn't have any trouble with others."

"Laura I'm also his brother, I'm not Dad and you aren't Mom. You have to realize that." Issac argued. Stiles stood silently out of sight listening.

"If Mom and Dad were here Derek wouldn't be deaf," Laura said. "I'm the oldest and I'm responsible for the both of you. I've shouldn't have agreed to any of this. Derek is moving back home."

Derek didn't farther argue with Laura and neither did Issac. They silently followed Laura to her car. He stayed quiet until they reached his loft. The second the door was open Laura went in looking around.

"I'm not moving home Laura." He was set on not leaving.

"You will." Laura took off her coat and sat her purse down. "And when we get home you can enroll in college there. Get you an assistant to help you." Derek turned his back so he didn't see his sister talking. She had been like this for so long. The slightest sign of trouble she acted this way. Being the oldest was her burden. 

"He's an adult Laura, he can live on his own. He's doing just fine." At first, Derek and Issac were going to get a place, but that made Derek feel even more like a burden on his family. 

Everyone always did what was best for Derek after the accident. Putting their own lives on hold because of him. He hated it. He hated feeling like he weighted Laura and Issac down. Their Uncle took them in and spend way too much money on Derek alone. Money wasn't anything to him when came to Derek.

It had taken a while for Derek adjust to his new life. His Uncle Peter would pay for his therapy session and doctor bills. Taking Derek to any doctor that would see him. All in hopes that his hearing could be fully restored. On top of expenses from taking in three teens and a kid, Peter took care of everything. Refusing to touch the money their parents left behind, he did whatever he could for him and his siblings. 

Laura didn't start college on time, she finished high school early just so she could take up two jobs to help out. Even after she no longer had to look after everyone, she didn't peruse her dreams. Derek knew becoming a school teacher isn't what she planned for herself. Just like attending a school with no fashion design program was Issac's 

Issac had come into Derek's life before he lost his hearing. They did everything together. Issac had grown close to their family and become his parent's fourth child. This was why when they learned of the emotional and physical abused he endured, they fought a long battle to make him apart of their family. It wasn't until Derek started middle school when things become permanent. This is why Derek thinks Issac suffered the most. He always had to restart his life for someone else. 

Issac was the first to learn ASL. Twice a week he would go with Derek to his class. Made sure Derek could keep up with his classes when he started school again. Issac had gotten suspended so many times because of the bullies that would bother him. Always coming to his rescue. Even his baby sister had to suffer too. Growing up with a helpless brother that cast a large shadow over everything she does. 

"He is an adult, yet he refuses to wear his hearing aids so he can do things on is own. Clearly, he doesn't need to be left to live alone. Just look at this apartment." Looking around, Derek hadn't cleaned the place in some time. Derek went to his room to his dresser. He knew Issac and Laura were still fighting.

Digging around in the drawer for the box with his hearing aids in them. It wasn't until now that he figured Laura had taken them.Which meant that she had let herself into his apartment before coming to the school. Derek went back down the hallway. He looked around angrily for his sister's purse. He picked up from the coffee table dumping the contents out. Just like he thought, his hearing aids landed on the table. 

He could hear his sister's muffled voice as he started putting the hearing aid in. Slowly as he turned the one on for right ear, he could hear his sister's voice become clear. He put the other hearing aid in but things weren't the same. He couldn't hear things as clear, but it was enough. 

"You went through my things?" Derek asked her.

"Yes, because clearly you can't be trusted to live alone." Derek looked at her. He knew she only wanted what was best for him. That she was just worried about him. "Who's is bag that?" Laura could see Stiles' back sticking half way from beside the sofa?" 

"It belongs to a friend, now can you please stop already." It wasn't until he looked at Stiles' bag that he remembered that he left without saying a word. 

"Is this friend the reason why you won't wear your hearing aids?" Derek rolled his eyes. "Are you seeing someone? Is that the reason you've suddenly started failing classes."

"Stiles has nothing to do with this!" He didn't want her blaming Stiles for any of this. "He's been helping me get ready for a competition. We are dance partners and he's my friend. I'll wear the damn hearing aids Laura. I'll pay more attention in class. But I'm not moving home."

"You need help, Derek. Why won't you just accept that!" Issac wanted to step in between them but knew this was a long time coming. That Derek needed to say what he wanted.

"Why does everyone else's world can stop spinning just to make mine easier?!" He could feel his heart beating faster than before.

Laura took a step back. She was surprised Derek would say that. "You know it's not like that."

"Yes, it is." He couldn't take anymore. "Everyone in this family has done nothing but go out the way for me just because I can't hear without a damn device in my ear. I hate it!" Too long Derek had held his feelings in. "I hate watching you worry about me all the damn time. I hate that Issac can't live his life because he has to help me so much. I hate that Cora won't speak to me when I visit. Everyone is always worried about me and I hate it. I rather live on my own just so I don't burden anyone anymore. So just stop it already."

"We do these things because we care about you," Laura responded. She could see the same angry expression on his face when realized their patents were gone. 

"I said stop it, Laura!" Laura froze up where she was. "I'm not leaving with you and that's the end of this conversation. I'm a grown man, I can handle my own problems." Before Laura could one word out, Derek took the hearing aid out.


	9. Voice Of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes a chance and goes to Stiles' game. Stiles talks to Erica for the first time since their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay close attention.

Derek came out of his room to see Laura in the kitchen cooking. He still wasn't up for talking to her. He quickly went over to Issac who was sitting on the sofa. Laura hadn't noticed Derek signing to Issac. Somehow they managed to sneak out the loft to Laura's car. Issac asked many times if Derek was sure he wanted to go to the game. Derek already made up his mind.

Issac drove Derek to the game. The parking lot was full and the game was already underway. "You want me to come with you? It's a lot of people."

Derek unbuckled his seat belt. "I have to do this on my own." He wanted to do something on his own. Stiles invited him to come which meant he wanted Derek there. "I'll be fine. Stiles can bring me home."

"Just call me okay. I'll come back and get you." Issac was nervous about this.

"I promise, if something is wrong, I will. Just please let me do this on my own." Derek hadn't been to a sports game in a long time. He was nervous and wasn't sure what to expect. He had never seen a Lacrosse came in is life. But he wanted to see Stiles play. Even if he didn't know what was going, he wanted to be there.

Walking out to the stands he could see people yelling and cheering. Looking at the scoreboard he could see they were losing. Derek looked up at the stands, two familiar faces stood hood. Lydia was almost red in the face from cheering so loud. Grabbing onto the railing, Derek slowly walked up. Right away he was greeted with unfriendly eyes. He knew he would be unwanted here, but took a big chance knowing he had to do this.

If he was going to ever live a normal life, he needed to truly try. After tonight, he didn't want to hold anyone else back. He wanted to see Stiles play, and he was going to do just that.

"Derek?" Allison said as soon as she saw him. "I've never seen you at a game before, or any social event." She spoke slowly so Derek could see her lips.

"First time for everything," Derek said with a shy smile. "You two mind if I sit here? I don't really know anyone besides Stiles and I kind of feel like a sore thumb." Lydia quickly pulled Derek's arm for him to sit between her and Allison.

"Sweetheart, you are more than welcome to sit with us. Who could say no that cute face." Lydia pitched Derek's cheek as she wrapped her arm around his. Allison quickly sandwiched him in and took his other arm.

"Warning, I don't know crap about Lacrosse," Derek told them.

"Like any game, it's just men running around trying to get a round object into a net," Lydia said to him. Derek's smile grew bigger. "Honestly, I don't get it. It's literally the same game just with different equipment and clothes."

"At least, they look hot and sweaty doing it. That's something to look forward too." Derek mumbled to himself but both girls heard him. Lydia pinched Derek's cheeks again.

"Stiles is right, you are fun once you relax around people." This made Derek fill more relaxed. This also made him wonder what Stiles said about him to his friends. He looked around on the field wondering if Stiles was playing. "He's down there." Allison pointed to the bench. He could see Stiles last name on the back of his jersey. Derek's cheeks turned a little red. He didn't know he was being that obvious.

"Who is where?" Derek turned to see a girl with long blonde hair. She was holding drinks for the girls. "Didn't know you two were friends with him," Erica said out loud. Derek turned his attention back to the game.

"Be nice Erica, for once," Allison said to her as she held on tighter to him. "He's Stiles' friend.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Of course, be nice for the sake of the guy who walked on me during our date." Derek overheard her say. He tried to ignore Erica and focus on the game.

Derek silently watches the game. It wasn't till the second half of the game that Stiles was put in. The game slowly becomes more exciting as the home team started scoring more. Derek almost jumped to his feet Stiles sore passed another player to make a goal. Stiles was just as graceful on the field. The way he moved reflected the way he danced.

  
Derek waited around at the gate by the stands with everyone else. The team had almost won if not for a player missing the goal. Stiles came out the locker room and shoved his skull cap on his head. It had been a long day and he could use a drink or two. He wasn't happy about losing the game. Their coach had chewed them out in the locker room.

"Can't leave we lost," Scott said. "I really thought we were going to win."

"If Greenburg hadn't have missed the damn shot we would have!" Jackson put his bag on his shoulder. The three walked over where the girls were. Stiles noticed Derek standing with his hands in his pockets. Erica was only a few inches away. He hadn't seen her since the night he walked out the movies.

Stiles sat down his bag so his hands would be free to sign to Derek. "I didn't think you would come." This made up for losing the game. "The one game you see me in and we lose. I didn't get much time on the field either. Couldn't have been that fun for you two watch." Derek didn't realize he had started blushing. He looked down smiling to himself. "What?" Stiles said lowering his head so Derek could see his lips.

"Your voice sounds nice," Derek mumbled. "Didn't think your voice sounded like that." Stiles' voice wasn't deep but it was actually kind of sexy to Derek.

"You can hear me?" Stiles asked in surprise. Derek pulled back the hood of his coat. You could see the hearing aid in his ear. Stiles smiled. "I thought you didn't like to wear one?"

"I don't." Derek pulled his hood back over his head. "As if people don't stare at me enough as it is."

"Because they are assholes." Stiles pushed Derek's hood back off his head. Just then someone bumped into Derek.

"Sorry Mute didn't see you there." Someone said to Derek. Stiles raised his eyebrows. It was a few guys from school and the team. These faces weren't unfamiliar to Derek.

"Who the hell invited him here anyway," Tate said out loud. "Not like he can understand a fucking thing anyway." Everyone started laughing. Everyone started laughing.

"I invited him to the game, so if have a problem with him. So if you got something you wanna say about Derek, I'm all ears." Stiles could see why Derek was an asshole to most people.

"Something your little boyfriend is." Stiles wondered what sort of things they said to Derek when they thought he couldn't hear them. "No one wants the gay little freak around. All he does is stand around with that stupid look on face trying to get people to pity him. Been the same way since high school."

Stiles looked at Derek. He completely shut down. Derek's hands were shaking in his pockets. They were still laughing at him. He wanted to run away but his legs wouldn't move. He couldn't believe he was doing this in front of Stiles. Of all times for them bother him. Derek felt this would happen, but decided to come anyway.

Andrew reached over and touched the mark on Derek's face. "He just wants everyone to feel bad for him. When he isn't as helpless as he pretends to be." Suddenly Derek's hearing aid was whipped out of his ear. The hearing aid went flying out onto the LaCross field.

Stiles pushed Andrew away from Derek. He couldn't tell what anyone was saying. Allison pulled Derek's arm away from the group. Stiles' lips were moving too fast for him to keep up. Jackson looked just as pissed as Stiles. After a few minutes, the group laughed and walked away. Derek watched Jackson Stiles go back and forth before Lydia got them to quiet down. Stiles walked away. At first, he wasn't sure what Stiles was doing. Everyone went out onto the field looking for Derek's hearing aid.

They had been looking for a long time. The expression on Stiles' face had not changed once time. Derek got up from the bench and walked over to Stiles.

Stiles looked up. "We will find it." He promised. Derek still couldn't bring himself to speak instead he just signed. "What do you mean? You need it to hear." Derek told Stiles it was pointless that he didn't need it. "Look, I know that's why your sister was mad at you. That's why she came to the school. We are going to find it."

"What the hell is wrong with those guys?" Allison said she dust off her pants.

"Who seriously takes a deaf person's hearing aid?." Lydia kept looking around. "Fucking idoits!"

"Lydia!" Jackson shouted to her. He couldn't believe she cursed.

"Well, they are." Lydia said.

"Got it!" Scott shouted. He stood up holding the hearing aid. He walked over to Derek. "Tate and his friends are assholes, I'm sure they all have brain damage." Derek took the hearing at from Scott's hands.

"Thank you," Derek said softly. Instead of putting it back in, he put it in his pocket. Stiles didn't say anything about it.

"Well since we missed the restaurant we can go back to my house. Parents are always gone so we can hang out there, order pizza." Allison offered. Stiles elbowed Derek and asked if he wanted to come or go home. Honestly, he didn't want to have to argue with Laura. He only nodded and decided to come along.  
****

  
It was after midnight when Stiles got out the shower. He wondered around drying his hair. Everyone was still awake and drinking. He walked over to the Ihome station and plugged in his phone.

"What did you guys do with Derek?" Stiles called as he looked for a song he wanted Derek to hear.

"He went outside," Erica said from over his shoulder. Stiles turned around and met her eyes. "Are you going to keep avoiding me or we gonna have this awkward conversation." Stiles suddenly felt tense. He had forgotten that she was there. All his attention had been on Derek.

"I'm sorry I walked out and I'm sorry I've been avoiding you." He didn't know what else to tell her. "I haven't dated in a really long time and right now I have so much going on. When you kissed me I freak out because I didn't know what to do."

"Because you're gay." Erica wasn't asking, She was stating this to him.

"I'm not gay Erica." Stiles' heart started beating faster. "I'm just not interested in you." Erica crossed her arms. Stiles wondered how she came to this conclusion.

"That might be true, but you are gay honey." She was set on this. Stiles rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have freaked out like that if you were straight. At first, I thought I freaked you out because I scared you. You kept tensing up every time I touched you."

"I'm not gay Erica." He repeated.

"If you really think that, I feel bad for you." Erica unfolded her arms. "But you don't believe that. As far as I can tell you've known for a while. No one else seems to be aware of it though."

"I will run you down with my Jeep if you tell anyone." He couldn't change her mind so there was no point in pretending.

"Why are you pretending to be straight if you aren't?"

"None of your fucking business Erica, now shut up and drop it." The last thing he wanted was anyone to hear her.

"Wasn't going to tell anyone Stiles." She pointed out. "Only reason I am say anything because I actually like you as a person and...." Stiles couldn't hear any more about this. He didn't want anyone another person telling him what to do. Stiles grabbed his shoes and coat and went outside. First Jackson and now Erica.

Stiles went outside looking for Derek. He spotted him in the garden looking down at something. No doubt he was only outside to hide. Coming around the bush he could see Derek staring at his hearing aid. Stiles waved his hand to get Derek's attention. When he did Derek shoved the hearing aid back in his pocket.

"You should put it in." Stiles walked over to him and took the hearing aid out of Derek's pocket. Derek didn't want to and Stiles could tell. "What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't be friends Stiles." Derek couldn't do this.

"What do you mean we shouldn't be friends?" Stiles asked. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"That's the thing. It's me, not you Stiles." Derek looked up at him. "I don't want anyone else going out of their way for me. Bad enough my family is stuck with me. I don't want to hold you back too."

"Where the hell would you get that idea?" Stiles signed angrily. "You don't hold me back from anything Derek. I like being your friend. I would have stood up to those guys no matter if it was Scott or Lydia or any of my friends. You know that that's how you and I met."

Derek forgot how Stiles stood up to him for the way he talked to Lydia. "They pick on me because I'm deaf. People have always picked on me because I am deaf." Stiles arched his eyebrows remembering what Tate said. Tate didn't seem so unfamiliar to Derek.

"How do you know Tate?" Something Derek wasn't saying. There had to be some connection as to why he froze up. Why he couldn't look at him. "Derek tell me."

Tears started to roll down Derek's face. "I'm a grown man that can't stand up for himself. I've always thought if I said nothing they would go away. All that did was make them keep doing it. Tate use to bother me every day in high school. He was just one of many people that would bully me. Just that he never went away after high school."

"What did they do to you?" Stiles came closer and dried Derek's face as he tried to talk.

"They would shun me sometimes. No one would ever want to work with me. If I asked what I missed in class no one would tell me. Those things weren't as bad as changing schools because kids would take my hearing aids and break them or hide them. Even the guys on the basketball team made it hard for me to come back to the team. No one would pass the ball to me. I was tripped and pushed into things all the damn time. Having books thrown at me being spit on when I walked home. It never fucking stopped no matter how much Issac tried to protect me." Derek cried even more.

Stiles took Derek's hand and lead him back inside. He turned off the music before taking Derek upstairs to a bathroom. He carefully shut the door and turned the tub on. Stiles turned the water on in the tub before leaving out the bathroom. When he came back he had towels and a change of clothes.

"Get in," Stiles said when he turned the water off. Derek looked at Stiles confused. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing and I promise not to look at anything." Stiles turned his back so Derek could undress. Derek got undressed and put the shower curtain halfway when he got in. Stiles turned and sat beside the tub.

"After my Dad died, I was kind of all over the place." Stiles kept signing as he talked. "I was always anxious and nervous. On my bad days when I couldn't hold the pain in, my Mom would draw me a bath. I never got why at first. Funny how Mothers just know things. She knew a hot bath was the trick."

"Seems like you are very close to your Mom." Derek skooted down in the large tub so that the water covered his chest.

"We kind of are." Stiles smiled thinking about their talk just yesterday on the phone. Claudia was asking him how to fix the internet connection in the house. Somehow they ended up talking about her dating. "I see her every Sunday, that's why we can't practice on Sundays. I have dinner with her."

Derek leaned his head on the side of the tub. "My Mom would always sing to me in Spanish when she thought I was upset." Stiles looked slightly over his shoulder. "My mother was Hispanic." He pointed out. "Like you said, Mothers just know things. She always knew what to say to me. My Mom was also very serious as a person. She smiled a lot but she was also serious."

Stiles laughed. "Now I know where you get that from." Derek didn't hear him. "What does she look like?" Stiles signed to him.

Derek smile grew wide thinking of his Mom. "Beautiful tan skin, long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't too tall but would think she was six two from the way she carried herself. Don't know how she ended up with my Dad. They were opposite of each other." Neither Derek or Stiles realized just how good it felt to talk about their parents. To remember them and not fall apart.

There was a sudden tap on the door. "Everything okay in there?" Allison asked. "I saw you two come upstairs, is Derek okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm trying to calm him down." Derek appreciated how Stiles would sign for other when they spoke.

"Hope you two don't mind sharing a bed," Allison said nervously. "I put extra blankets in the room. There is a TV in there. You guys can help yourself to anything in the kitchen.

"No doubt they are having sex," Derek said to Stiles.

"Obviously." Stiles joked. "Wash up, I'll wait in the hallway." Stiles got up and went and sat in the hall. He listened to the sound of the water as Derek washed up. It hadn't taken him long for Derek opened the door holding his clothes. He followed Stiles down the hall to the room they were sharing.

Derek got his phone and texted Issac telling him he would be home in the morning and not to worry. He put his phone down when Stiles walked over to him holding his hearing aid.

"I think you should wear it." He encouraged. Derek hesitated. He wanted to hear Stiles voice again. "You'll be able to hear the music better when we dance." Stiles made a good point. "You wouldn't have to keep count of the steps and your movements won't seem so stiff."

"I don't know." Stiles sighed heavily.

"I promise, I won't let anyone else hurt you." He knew that was why Derek didn't wear his hearing aid. He was afraid someone else would do what Andrew did. He didn't like the extra attention he got from others. "Please Derek, if not for yourself. Can you do it for me?"

Stiles just wanted Derek to not be afraid. To not feel like he was being shut out of the world around him. He didn't want Laura to try and get him to leave again. Dancing made Derek happy and Stiles just knew he would be better off wearing the hearing aid.

"I'm afraid." Stiles came closer placing his hands on Derek's cheeks.

"I'll be by your side Derek, I won't let anyone hurt you." Derek's face felt hot. Stiles had touched him before when they danced, but this was different. "I don't like see this sad look in your eyes. So can you do it for me?" Derek hesitated for a second before putting the hearing aid in. Things became clear again. Stiles put his arms around Derek. "Please don't feel like you are a burden to me or anyone because you aren't."

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. "Never had anyone that wasn't family care about me so much before." This was different. Not only did he have a friend, he had a friend that cared. Stiles let go and dried his cheeks.

"Pretty sure there is plenty of pizza left for us. How about we get some and raid the kitchen?" Derek only nodded. Smiles smiled at him. "Never noticed how nice your eyes are." This made Derek blush more.   
***

"Hey, Derek," Stiles said from the other side of the bed. It was dark in the room and neither could see the other.

"Yeah?" Derek said rolling over.

"I snore a little, so you might want to take your hearing aid out. I wouldn't want to keep you awake." Derek didn't think it would be that bad.

"Well, I'm not sure how you feel about sharing a bed with me." Derek had questioned if he should find someplace else to sleep. "Not sure you feel about sleeping next to a man who likes other men. I could sleep on the floor."

Stiles felt like this was his chance to tell Derek. But after what Erica said, he didn't want to talk about it. He just wasn't up for talking about anymore today or at all. He rather just forget. Stiles reached into the dark for Derek. It was quiet for a moment before Stiles brought his pillow to the other side of the bed. They were right next to each other.

"Try and sleep, you had a long day."Derek turned back over and closed his eyes. Stiles was out in minutes. Derek laughed to himself when Stiles started snoring. He hadn't asked that question because he didn't want to make Stiles uncomfortable. He asked because he didn't know if he would be able to share a bed with someone he liked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if we will see Erica again. She isn't really too much important to the story. But what do you guys think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Scott gives Stiles something to think about.

"Derek?" Stiles turned off the music. Derek lowered his arms looking at Stiles. "What's with you today?" They had been practicing all evening. Derek wasn't dancing to the music at all. He kept making simple mistakes. At one point they collide into each other head first. Stiles thought it was because they still weren't in sync with each other. But, watching Derek dance alone, he could see something was off with him.

"Where is your head at today?" Stiles questioned. "I thought your hearing aid would help. But since you've been wearing it, your dancing has been off." Derek was trying his best to focus. It was impossible to focus when he kept thinking about Stiles. Ever since the night at Allison's house, he's been worried. His heart had betrayed him and he didn't know what to do.

"I'm just having an off day." Stiles figured maybe they were pushing too hard.

"You aren't connecting to the music at all." Stiles had noticed no matter what song they picked it didn't seem right for Derek. They tried five songs so far. "It's like there is no emotion when you dance. Your movements are perfect, but you need to be flawless is drowning out your emotions."

"There isn't anything wrong with the music." Derek liked most of the songs they tried to work with.

"Then tell me." Stiles pressed play. The song continued on. "What do you feel when you hear this song?" Derek listened. He had heard the song at least seven times today.

"I have no idea." Stiles stopped the music.

"That is because you aren't listening with your heart." He figured this was because Derek never had to connect with the music. He always kept count because he couldn't fully hear the music. "We are taking a field trip tonight."

"We need to be practicing Stiles." Derek pointed out.

"Will consider our filed trip practice." He needed Derek to relax. "Wear something nice and I'll pick you up at eight. Have few quarters with you, we will need them." Derek wondered what for.

Stiles figured Derek wasn't as relaxed as he should be. That he put too much thought into each movement. He wondered if Derek had always been that way. So tense and tight nit. Stiles wasn't sure if this was part of Derek's personality or was it a habit he picked up as a result of losing his hearing. Either way, they weren't going to get anywhere this way. Not when they had two different dance styles and methods.

Before Stiles could get his key in the front door his cell phone rang. He recognized the screaming ringtone as the one he set for his mother.

"Hey, Mom." Stiles said he answered the phone with one hand. He carefully u locked the front door and went inside.

"Stiles sweetie are you okay?" He could hear the worried tone in his mother's voice. "I called twice yesterday. And once the day before. Normally you call back if you don't answer. Has school, game practice and work been that busy?" Stiles quickly looked down and his phone. Checking the call logs he had missed her calls and a few others. Raising the phone back to his ear he could still hear Claudia talking.

"Mom I'm so sorry. I started helping a friend with a dance competition. It's in a week and a half. We have been pushing practice because we haven't figured everything out." Stiles tossed his bag on the bed.

"That explains why you were too tired to drive home Sunday." Sunday he slept over and drove back to the campus the next morning. "I hope you aren't overdoing it sweetie."

"I'm not, I've got it figured out." Stiles started changing for work.

"Just be careful Stiles." She was definitely worried. "I will see you tomorrow right? I have something I want to show you."

"I will be over bright and early." Stiles promised. Which meant he couldn't stay out too late with Derek.

"I love you, sweetie, I remember to get plenty of rest." Stiles smiled to himself.

"I love you too Mom." The phone call ended. Stiles set his phone down and looked for something to wear when he got off work. If he was really going to take Derek out for a night on the town he needed to dressed the part. While he dug into his closet he heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" Stiles called. Seconds later he heard heels clicking on the floor. "We really need to get you a key."

Stiles knew it was Lydia. "I'm starting to think Jackson doesn't want me living here." Lydia confessed. "I don't have a key and he hasn't said one word about me being here every single day. Not sure where we stand in our relationship."

Stiles picked out a shirt. "He wants you here." Stiles reassured her. "Like all guys he has troubles with expressing feelings and relaxing. Take Derek for example. He keeps everything to himself and doesn't know how to relax. I know deep down he has things he wants to say but can't."

"Maybe. He just needs the right person in his life to open up and express himself. You seem to understand him pretty well. He had come to the game that night just see you." Lydia had seen how red Derek faced had become. How excited Derek was when he Stiles coming from the locker room. "Just remember, to open to open up to him too."

"I'll try." Stiles thought that was odd for her to say.

"Going out tonight?" It had been a while since Stiles went to the club. Almost a month.

"Yeah, gonna take Derek to the arcade and show him a few places downtown." Lydia smiled. "You wanna come? Think you and Allison kind of get him to open up."

"Maybe next time." Lydia picked out a different pair of pants. "You two should have fun together. You two don't really hang out alone unless it's practice." Lydia held out the white and black striped shirt. "I think he would relax more if it was just you."

"You make it sound like a date." Lydia smiled.

"It could be if you wanted it to be it could." Lydia peeked in the closet. "The black shoes, wear those." Stiles watched Lydia leave. Part of him felt like he had just missed something. The other part of him wished he didn't live in a constant state of lies and paranoia. One that he built around him and keep adding onto.

"Scotty?" Stiles said as he pushed the mop across the floor. Scott looked up from behind the counter. "You ever feel like you're missing something?"

"What do you mean?" If anything Scott was always the one person besides his Mother that could provide the wisdom he needed.

"Do you ever feel like everyone is seeing something you aren't? Like they know something you don't?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe everyone does know something you don't and they just want to give you your space. Let you figure things out in your own way and on your own time." This was why Stiles loved Scott. He always knew what to say. "Don't worry about Stiles, whatever it may be, you'll figure it out."

"If someone knows something why won't they tell me?" Stiles went back to mopping.

"That is because you are beyond stubborn. The more anyone tells you something, something for your own good. You pull away when they just want you to be happy." Stiles knew he did this. He knew he ran away from things a lot.

"I know that," Stiles said softly. "But it's easier said than done." All he ever did was think about a world where he was happy. Where he wasn't afraid to show his real self. He would be happy. Someone special would be in his life. This was why most nights Stiles was awake. He couldn't stop thinking about all the things he kept himself from.

"What do you think will happen if you lived your life in the way you wanted to?" Scott asked next. This question brought tears to his eyes. The mop in Stiles' hands fell to the floor as he quickly dried his face.

"Nothing good." Was all Stiles could bring himself to say.

Scott frowned. "I think you would be surprised at what the world has waiting for you if you did." He could tell Scott was being careful. Trying to make sure he didn't upset him. "When your ready Stiles. However, I don't want you to miss these things because you waited too long." Again, it was like everyone knew something. Scott clearly knew something just that Stiles didn't ask what.

"I don't know when that will be Scott." Stiles picked up the mop and got back to work.


	11. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells a lie and a truth.

Getting off the elevator Stiles went down the hall to Derek's loft. He had already texted Derek and said he was on his way up. Before he got to the door Derek shout out the door.

"Run!" Derek said holding the door shut from his side.

"Derek Hale! Open this damn door!" Stiles had heard that voice before.

"Your sister is visiting again?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, and she wants to meet you for some reason." Now he could see why he was holding the door. "She read my text messages while I was in the bathroom. Didn't help that Issac told her we spend a lot of time together."

Stiles smirked. "So she thinks I'm your boyfriend?" Derek turned red and held on tighter to the door. "Well if she wants to meet me I guess it's for a good reason. Make sure I'm not corrupting you or something."

"You don't have to Stiles." Stiles pulled Derek's hands off the doorknob.

"I want to." Stiles wanted to see if she was as crazy Derek made her sound. The front door went flying open. Laura looked half out of breath.

"Now I see why he has been hiding you," Laura said trying to catch her breath. Laura signed something to Derek and Derek rolled his eyes.

"He knows ASL Laura." As if he wasn't already red in the face, Laura had made it worse. Stiles smiled. Laura had called him cute. "We should be going."

"Not so fast." Laura opened the door for them to come inside. "What's the rush?" Derek groaned and Stiles followed him inside. The two of them sat at the counter. "So how did you two meet?"

"School," Derek said bluntly. Stiles could tell he was getting into one of his grumpy moods.

"I wasn't asking you Der bear." Stiles smiled even more even more at the cute nickname his sister had for him.

"We met at school. Derek was having auditions for a dance partner. We didn't like each other at first." That seemed like the best way, to sum up what had happened.

"My brother doesn't get along with people much, always has. Our sister is the same way. I guess you can say I am the nice one besides Issac." Laura joked. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? Seem rather young to be dating my brother."

"I'm nineteen, I turn twenty in July." Derek shot up out of his chair. "But the age thing doesn't bother me." He wasn't going to correct her. "And before you ask, I know Derek is struggling his hearing. It's not an issue for me. I enjoy his company a lot."

Derek's eyes grew wide. "I think what I enjoy the most about Derek's company is that everything seems to fades away." Stiles casually reached over and placed his hand on to of Derek's. "Breath Derek."

"So you two are actually dating? Derek won't tell me anything. Which is why I had to look at his phone." Stiles laced his finger's together with Derek hoping it would calm him down.

"No, but I think we are on our way to dating. After all, this is our first date." Stiles wished he wasn't so good at coming up with lies on the spot. "But for now it's safe to say we are good friends. I rather let Derek decide."

Derek tilted his head. "This is a date?" Confusion spread across his face.

Stiles smiled at him. "This potentially could be one." He didn't see the harm in the idea of taking Derek on a date. "Would you like to go on date with me?"

Derek froze up looking wide-eyed. On his list of possible things, he didn't think this one of them. "I...I thought you were straight."

"I am going to let you guys go so you can talk about this." Laura came around the counter and kissed Derek's cheek. "Have a good time." Stiles got up silently followed Derek out into the hall. He watched Derek fight with his hearing aids. For the first time, he was actually wearing the both of them.

"I thought you were straight." They had been sitting in the parking lot for five minutes. They had driven to the arcade in silence.

"I'm not and I haven't been straight as long as I can remember. In fact, I don't think I was ever attracted to women." It was best he said something now.

"You went on a date with Erica." Stiles looked at Derek wondering how he knew that. "It's amazing what you hear when people think you can't hear them. I heard her talking about it to Alison."

"Are you mad that I did?" Stiles didn't know what made him ask.

"Kinda," Derek mumbled.

"Derek I'm gay," Stiles said more slowly. "Yes, we went on a date. It was a double date and the first date I've been on since I came to the realization that I am not attracted to women. Erica made a move on me. She tried to make out with me and I left. It was weird and things have been weird since then. At the time she didn't know I didn't like women."

Derek's expression changed a little. "Great, you two kissed."

"I'm sorry that upsets you." More and more he could see he should have told Derek sooner.

"Why are you apologizing to me? Not like we are together." Derek said coldly

"That might be true, but I'm not totally blind to the fact that your face turns this faint peach color sometimes around me." Stiles noticed that Derek might like him more than a friend. Derek opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He didn't know what to say.

Stiles got out of the Jeep and came around to Derek's side. He opened up the door. Like before his cheeks were red. He looked wide-eyed at Stiles. "Come on." Stiles reached out his hand. Derek carefully took Stiles hand. Stiles couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

"Where are we going?" Derek said holding on to Stiles' hand as they started walking.

"Our Date slash Field Trip is kind of a suprise." It felt a little odd to say that out loud.

"I haven't been on a date in a long time either. Unless you can't the time Issac set me on a blind date." Stiles squeezed Derek's hand tight.

Their first stop was a street corner watching a group of dancing on a street. There was a reason Stiles had brought him here.

"What do you see?" Stiles asked. Derek carefully watched the group of dancers move to the music. The smiles on their face, they say each movement just flowed.

"They move so effortlessly, almost like you do," Derek answered. Stiles thought maybe Derek paid more attention to him then he thought.

"That's because they dance with their hearts and not their minds." Stiles brought Derek closer to the front.

It seemed like their date had a theme to it. What was missing from Derek was that he didn't dance with heart. Not the way Stiles did. He noticed it when they went to the arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I zero intentions for Derek to find out this way or for them to on a date. I am making some changes.


	12. Feel The Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally makes a connection to the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the last AU I post here. I've told readers on wattpad that Sterek Files will becoming to end soon. The reason for this is that I am ready to start working on my on stuff again. Sterek AUs had become my way of taking a break from my own orginal stories. I have many new orginal stories I want to write but I don't see them as Sterek AUs. I love Sterek with all my heart, but I think it's time I put them to bed. Let them go, let Teen Wolf go. They will always have a special place in my heart. Sterek has been the inspiration I need. For me to fall in love with reading again.   
> Like I said. This AU might be the last one of AO3. I might upload the last two AUs here. But by the time this AU finishes, I'll have an answer to give.

The reason Stiles wanted to take Derek out was for two reasons. He didn't seem to show emotion when he danced and didn't know how to relax. Derek slowly discovered many things over the course of their date.

The first thing Derek learned was that Stiles watched him a lot. Somehow Stiles just knew what he needed. He himself didn't know how much he needed to go out. He didn't know how much he needed a friend. How much he needed Stiles.

"Stiles?" Derek asked as Stiles swayed to from side to side. Stiles didn't respond, not right away at least. When Stiles finally looked at him with a smile. Stiles always smiled at him. No matter what Stiles was smiling at him. "Where do you go when the music starts?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked coming closer. They were still inside the arcade. Music started playing as they waited for their food.

"You become so lost in the music when you dance. Its almost like you're a different person. Not that its a bad thing." Perhaps this was what made Derek dance with him that night. Stiles shrugged his shoulders as he took Derek's hand again.

"I don't think about anything when I dance." Stiles never thought about it before now. "When I hear the music, somehow I just connect with the beat. I can literally feel the music, but when I dance it's like nothing else. Nothing matters. It's just me and music." Derek never met someone as passionate as Stiles was. "Sometimes, I dance for me. Other times I dance just to take a break from the world."

"Do you feel the same way about Lacrosse?" He moved in the same way on the field. Stiles smirked. "I never really heard you talk about Lacrosse. Just practice and if you won a game."

"Honestly, I play for my Dad." The bell suddenly rang and their food was ready. Stiles got up and got their food. He knew for a long time that he had no true interest in Lacrosse, not anymore.

When Stiles sat back down Derek had a serious look on his face. "Why don't you play for yourself?" Stiles thought maybe Derek wouldn't ask. That no one would. That way he would never have to explain why he played something he had no real passion for.

"It made my Dad happy. Somehow when I play, I still feel like I am making him happy." Part of Stiles became a little sad. It had been awhile since he thought about his Dad. Usually, it was every day, every morning he would remember his father was no longer around. He wondered why he hadn't. "Who do you dance for?"

The question was so sudden that Derek's mind froze. Derek let out a laugh. "I never really thought about it." He couldn't help but laugh. "How is it that you're younger than me but you have everything figured out? Meanwhile, I'm a walking mess."

"Everyone is a mess. And I promise I don't have it all figured out." Stiles admitted. "I have many things I have yet to figure out." Stiles got up and sat on the same side of the table as Derek. "You still haven't told me how old you are." He had asked before but all Derek said was that he was older.

"I'm twenty-four." Stiles almost choked on his curly fries. "God Stiles breath." Derek handed him his drink.

"Jesus Christ Derek!" Derek passed him a few napkins.

"Let me guess, dating older men is a deal breaker?" Stiles could hear the self-doubt in Derek's voice. "This is about the time where I find out it's all that serious about dating me. You're not really gay and I look like an idiot."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something. He forgot that Derek still struggled with being bullied. He still thought that everyone was against him. "I would never do that to you." Derek looked down at his hands. "I like you too Derek." It took till now for him to figure it out.

Derek turned his face away trying to not look as excited as he felt. "Derek. I like you." Stiles repeated. "And I like spending time with you." This was why he started thinking of his Dad less. Why he had become so reckless with his secret. Derek had been pulling him forward. He was the paper clip and Derek was the magnet. It was at that moment he realized what Erica saw.

Erica saw how he could be around Derek so effortlessly. How he always comfort Derek. When they danced it was easy for him to let Derek touch him. Putting some thought into this Stiles realized just when his feelings toward Derek had changed. The night of Allison's place. Derek had been so vulnerable with him when Derek had always guarded himself against others. Derek had let him in completely.

"I like spending time with you two." Derek half mumbled. Stiles smiled.

"We could spend more time together, romantically," Stiles said casually. It was Derek would almost chocked. Stiles carefully pat Derek on the back. "Just think about it okay. I'm pretty clueless when it comes to dating anyway."

"We could...figure it out together," Derek said slowly. He didn't imagine Stiles could possibly feel the same way about him. He figured it would just quietly admire Stiles. Stiles playfully nudged Derek with his arm.

Much of their evening had been spent in the arcade. They took turns playing different games and trying to beat each other's score on the dance machine. Slowly more and more Derek began to relax.

It took no time for Stiles to discover Derek's competitive side. The more baskets Stiles scored the more Derek determined to not let him win.

"Come on." Stiles running down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Derek called as Stiles pulled his hand. Stiles looked back him.

"Somewhere that will scare the hell out of you." Stiles knew this was about to go one of two ways. Either Derek would freak out or he might enjoy himself. "Do you trust me?" Stiles called as they ran across the street.

"Yes," Derek called back. But didn't take long for him to see where they were going.

The line of the club wrapped halfway around the building and the music was so loud that Derek would have heard without his hearing aids. Stiles walked straight to the front door.

"We can't just skip the line." But they did. The bouncer looked at Stiles then Derek.

"Welcome back." Was all the bouncer said before stamping Stiles hand and Derek's. He lowered the rope and let them in. 

"You come here a lot," Derek called over the music. The bouncer seemed familiar with him and not one person in the line said a single word when they came to the front of the line. Derek's question was an observation rather than a question.

"Kind of," Stiles answered. "Dance with me." Stiles pulled Derek out on the dance floor but Derek didn't move. He froze up where he was. Derek watched Stiles disappeared into the crowd. On the other side of the room, he could see Stiles dancing on his own.

Deep down Derek wished he could dance the way Stiles did. That he could be as carefree. He silently thought about this for a moment. This was why he liked Stiles. He reminded him of how he used to be before he lost his parents. It wasn't his hearing that was the issue. It was that he lost a little of himself when his parents died. Looking back, he let his hearing become his excuse. Sure being bullied was part of the issue but, Derek knew if he tried. He could do all the things he use to. It might not be the same as before, but it could be better.

Derek had never been to a nightclub a day in his life. Maybe because he couldn't hear the music. Somehow the song he heard a million times came on. Somehow, it sounded a little different. Stiles was different. Watching carefully, Stiles changed with music. Derek finally understood. He could finally hear what Stiles could hear. It wasn't about the music, it wasn't about the steps or the count. It was his heart.

Making his way to Stiles he knew what Stiles had been saying. That it wasn't enough to be talented. That he was having trouble because he didn't dance with his heart. Listening to the music he reached Stiles. When he reached Stiles he slowly started to dance to the music. He could hear it all now. He could hear the pain he pushed down. The sound of his Father's voice. Derek could feel the anger he always pushed down. It all slowly started to pour out as he started to dance.

Stiles could see something suddenly changed. At first, he didn't notice it at first but Derek was doing the choreography they had practiced. Stiles came closer. He followed each step Derek took. Each movement he mad. They were perfectly synchronized with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To hear the song Derek and Stiles dancing too: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vjPBrBU-TM


	13. Long Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles kisses Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated till now. I am really sorry and thankful for you guys for being patient. I've been working on book to be published and dealing with the aftermath of my break up. We had been together for 6 years and suddenly I get a phone call saying he met someone else. It made me sad at first but the relationship had been over in a way. Over the past few weeks I realized the relationship wasn't healthy for me at all and the love for us had faded away. So I've been working on loving myself and becoming the person I want to be. While I did that I saw Maze Runner: Death Cure. IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME AND SAD AND AWESOME!!
> 
> I am doing my best to keep updating. I haven't forgotten about the story so please stay with me if I take a while to update. Please message me or comment if I take to damn long (light a fire under my ass for goodness sake) I love when you guys ask about updates and stuff. Thank you guys for still caring about Sterek Files.

Stiles and Derek swayed slowly from said to size. Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder. They had spent the rest of the night dancing in each other's arms. Stiles was reminded again that this was what he had been missing out on. Perhaps Derek wasn't the only one that needed a dance partner. He enjoyed dancing alone but it was better with Derek. Seemed like everything was just a little better with Derek.

"Shit!" Stiles looking at his phone. "It's really late." It was a little after three in the morning. They had been out all night. After the club closed Stiles had driven to his favorite spot and they laid on the hood of his jeep listening to music. He had become so lost in the night he had not kept track of time. 

Derek slightly turned his head. He hadn't paid much attention to the time himself. He was kind of sad that Stiles had. "Laura is probably waiting for me." Stiles right away picked up the tone in Derek's voice. He looked like a sad little puppy that had suddenly been kicked.

"I'm going to be going home tomorrow, to see my mom." Stiles reminded him as he nudged Derek's arm. "I could come over after?" Derek thought about that for a moment.

"No, you are going to need your rest." Stiles knew he wasn't going to be rest unless he saw Derek, but Derek had a point. "I'm going to work on the costumes and concept, I think I have an idea what the concept should be." 

"I can't wait to see what you come up with." Derek still looked a little sad. "I won't know what's wrong unless you tell me, Derek." At first, Derek just shrugged. "Is this when you start holding back how you feel just because we dating because I don't like it. I like that you just say how you feel, how you stand up for yourself." Stiles was a little jealous of that. That Derek freely lived his truth no matter who gave him shit about it.

Derek groaned before his face turned red. He was getting frustrated that he kept giving himself away to Stiles. That Stiles noticed when he would blush and when he became sad just now. It was odd for someone to pay so much attention to him. "You're going to be gone all day."

Stiles laughed out loud. "I told you I could come over." He squeezed Derek's hand. "I am not leaving forever Derek." Of course, Derek knew that, but he didn't want the night to end. Stiles climbed down off the jeep and so did Stiles. 

They were both quiet again and they listen to music on the way back. Stiles purposely took the long way back to town. Derek quietly wondered if Stiles would kiss him. This had been something he had been thinking about for a while.

For a long time, Derek had been aware of his true feelings towards Stiles. He had admired Stiles, envied Stiles and adored him all at once. He was taken by the way Stile dance. The way each moment was bold. Derek had been dancing for years and he had never danced like that before. Not till now. Not until tonight with Stiles. It made him feel alive and more aware of himself. 

"Derek?" Stiles asked as he stood in front the door of the loft. Derek could hear the front tv from outside the door. Derek looked up at Stiles. He didn't understand the look on Stiles' face. Without any warning, Stiles brought himself a little closer. There was no space between them.

He could sense Stiles hesitation. "It's okay, you don't have kiss..." But Stiles did. He didn't expect Derek's lips to be so warm and soft. He had kissed other men before but noticed that their lips would be this hard intense line. Other times it was like kissing a fish. With Derek, there was a noticeable difference. 

Everything in Stiles' mind just shut off. All the doubt he had with himself, all the burning questions he asked himself.....they all seemed melt away. Their noses had pressed together but didn't stop them. That didn't stop Derek from squeezing Stiles close to him. Stiles didn't want him to let go. Not ever. When Stiles pulled himself away it took him a moment to think straight.

"I definitely like you too Stiles." For the first time in Derek's life, he was excited about something happening in his life. Something that wasn't ballet. Stiles smiled back and Derek. He knew Derek felt that way but he didn't think he was actually going to say it. "I'll see you Monday right?"

"Right." Stiles kissed Derek again before he decides to step away. He knew if he hadn't he would have followed Derek inside. Derek found his keys and let himself in. To his surprise, Laura was asleep on the sofa. He walked over and turned off the TV. For a moment he looked down at his sister. It always amazed him how much she looked like their mother. Looking down at her he grinned.

"I will smother you if you don't open your eyes." He knew Laura wasn't really sleeping. Laura grunted at him before she opened her eyes and sat up. "You are getting too old for this Laura." Derek sat down at her feet.

"Did you have fun on your date Der-bear?" Laura pinched his cheek. "Did he make you feel like a pretty little princess?" He wanted to say yes but Laura didn't need to know that. 

"We had a nice time." Laura started shaking Derek.

"Tell me to damn it!! I want to knooooooow." She whined. "That was your first day in forever, and I want to know everything." Derek kicked off his shoes. He knew he wouldn't go to bed until she heard everything. That and he secretly wanted to tell her.  
***

 

Stiles kept dancing around the kitchen as he helped Claudia with dinner. As sleepy and tired as he felt, he still had energy. He hadn't notice Claudia watching him. She had never seen him so happy before. Claudia hadn't see Stiles smile like that in a long time. For a while, she worried that sending him college so far away from home wouldn't be the best idea. John's death had affected Stiles so deeply.

"You are in a really good mood today." She pointed out. Claudia turned the burner on for the rest. "I didn't think you could smile anymore."

"What?" Stiles laughed. "Mom, I smile all the time." He rolled his eyes.

"Not like that you don't." Claudia pinched Stiles' cheeks. "Only time a boy smiles like this is when they..." Claudia turned around and looked at her son's face. "You met someone." Stiles wondered how she figured that out so fast. "The reason you are so happy, you are always tired and you've smiling non-stop. You've met someone at school." Stiles opened his mouth to lie. "Don't lie to me, it's written all over your face."

"We only went on a date, Mom." Which was all Claudia needed to hear. She pulled out a chair for Stiles to sit. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well? How did it go? What are they like? Tell me about everything." Claudia sat down across from Stiles. He didn't know what to say without telling her he was gay. Stiles brushed his hair from his face.

"The date went surprisingly well to say I haven't been on a real date before." It was best he talked slowly so he could be careful of what he said. "My date was nice. It was also unexpected. I went on a date with the person I've been helping with a dance thing. They're nice once you get them to relax. Always shy most of the time and kind of worries a lot. We have a few things in common with each other. We kissed so I suppose it did go well." Claudia tried not to smile.

"Well, you see them again?" She was trying not get so excited. For the first time, her son had actually gone on a date. Not only that, he was showing an interest in someone else. "And this dance thing is coming up, right? Do you want me to come?"

Stiles shrugged. "No, I mean it's not some big thing Mom. I'm just helping out, it's nothing serious for me. I don't want all the attention on me when it's not about me." He felt a little nervous. He wanted to tell her more about Derek. How he blushes a lot. That Derek was by far the best dancer he had ever seen. That was when he relaxed. "I think we will see more of each other. If it doesn't conflict with the whole being the deaf thing?"

Claudia got up from the table and turned off the burner under the rice and grabbed the plates from the cabinet. "So they are deaf?" Stiles nodded to her. "Good thing you know ASL. Hopefully, you will bring them home for dinner soon. Would be nice if you brought someone home, I thought you would have by now. Even your roommate."

"Jackson?" Stiles hadn't really thought about Jackson much or at all lately.

"Yes, you don't talk about him much anymore." Stiles hadn't noticed. "You use to talk about him all the time. Even Scott, I feel like I haven't seen him since you two started college." Claudia sat the table. Like always she placed a plate in John's place first.

"Well, they both have girlfriends now, so they keep pretty busy." Stiles turned his Father's seat. "Mom?" Claudia looked at him. "Why do we keep setting Dad's place?" He finally just asked her. Claudia smiled.

"At first, it was because it was to comfort me." She admitted. "After a while, it became a habit, he sat in that chair every night he came from work. When he brought work home. When you got sick or had a nightmare. We sat here at this table when we decided we wanted children." Stiles got up and hugged his Mother tight.

"It still hurts me too Mom. But I think its time." He hated to say it. He hated to point it out. But he knew it wasn't healthy for them to keep doing this to themselves. "I still miss dad every day but..."

"We can't truly heal if we go on like this." Claudia understood. "Wait right here." Claudia went to the living room. When she came back Stiles noticed she had something in her hands. It was small shoe box. "I found this the other day when I was cleaning up your father's desk. I think he left it for you."

Stiles bit his lip. He was suddenly nervous. Why had his father left him a shoe box. "What's in it?" Stiles asked slowly. Claudia placed the box on the table.

"Just a few pictures, some things he wanted you to have. I took a look at it but once I realized it was for you, I decided not to look." Claudia kissed his cheek. "Think you should take a look at it when you get home."

Both Stiles and Claudia sat down for dinner. Both looked at the empty place at the table. "We don't have to do it now Mom, just that. I know it's something we will eventually have to do." Claudia nodded.

"Maybe we can just set the table only for his birthday." Stiles liked this idea. "You know I met your father when he was your age." Stiles reached for his fork. "I thought he was annoying." Stiles let out a loud laugh. He thought about when he first met Derek. "He thought he was right about everything."

Stiles listened as Claudia told her the story. He couldn't imagine his father the way Claudia described. She then told him that he reminded her so much of John. Stiles could see it. When he was a kid people would tell him that all the time. In his grandfather's old age, he would often confused Stiles for John.

Stiles decided to stay the night. It was always a little hard for him to leave after dinner. Claudia had always been his favorite person. He knew that they weren't as close as they use to be because of his secret. Stiles never wanted to lose her. Not when he already lost his father.

The next morning Stiles headed home. He had a few hours before the first class. He wanted to shower and see Derek soon as he got to school. Going into kitchen Stiles started making breakfast and cleaning up the living room. Once he was done he went back to his room and started cleaning up before his shower. Once he dressed he finally sat down to eat his breakfast. Jackson came out his room shuffling his feet.

"Coffee is already made," Stiles said with a mouth full of eggs. Jackson turned around and noticed his clean the living room suddenly was. Jackson groaned at him and went to the coffee pot. "Where's Lydia?" Normally she was the first person up. 

"Still sleeping, we got into an argument last night." Jackson poured his coffee into his cup. "Where the shit have you been all weekend?" It was as if Jackson had suddenly remembered that he hadn't seen Stiles all weekend to say they lived together.

"I was out Derek, on a date." He said slowly. "Sunday I stay with my Mom." Jackson almost dropped his coffee cup. Stiles kept chewing slowly, trying not to show how proud he felt.

"Was it a real date? Like getting to know each other, holding hands and sex at the end? Or, you two just eating somewhere and making googly eyes each other like you do at school?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"We don't make googly eyes at each other and yes, it was a real date. Just not the sex part but there was kissing." Jackson raised his eyebrows.

"You two make fuck me eyes at each other all the time." Jackson teased. "I know you liked him it was only a matter of time. " Lydia walked in yawning.

"A matter of time before what?" Lydia asked. Both boys grew silent. "What are you two talking about?" She directed her question at Stiles instead of Jackson. Jackson looked at him.

"Stiles went on a date Saturday." Jackson blurted out. Stiles looked wide-eyed.

"Oh yeah, your date with Derek. I hope it went well, you didn't come back till late." Stiles and Jackson both looked at Lydia. Stiles heard her but he couldn't believe what she said. "It went well right? I would hope it did, no one comes home early from their date unless they had a bad."

Stiles still didn't say anything. "You know?" Jackson asked.

Lydia reached into the cabinet and pulled out a loaf of bread. "That they went on a date?" Lydia asked confused.

"That....that I'm gay." Lydia looked over her shoulder at Stiles. Did Erica say something? Did she look in his room? What gave him away? 

"I didn't know till Derek started hanging around more. The way you two are with each other. It's a little more then way friends would. I thought it was just one-sided. Derek always smiles a lot more with you around. He makes an effort to talk to me and the rest of the girls. The second he see's your face, he turns red. Again I thought it was one-sided, but I can see how you react to him. I didn't think anything of it." Stiles sat back in his chair wondering how his action gave him away. 

"Who else knows?" Stiles asked carefully.

"No one, I didn't say anything. I didn't realize you weren't openly gay." She admitted.

"He isn't." Jackson took a sip of his coffee. Stiles wasn't unsure what to do. First Erica and now Lydia. He didn't think that being in a relationship would mean actually having to come out. Now what was he to do? End things with Derek before they get started?


	14. A Brave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes a bold statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am taking so long for updates. Been under a lot of stress from work and getting my book published. I will try to update again.

It was far too early for Derek to be awake. It was the excitement of seeing Stiles that woke him. He had something to look forward to today. He had Stiles. Sunday had been a long day for him. Not because he kept wondering about Stiles. It was because he had been hard at work on costumes and concepts. He had till Friday to get everything ready.

Getting out of bed Derek packed his backpack. He wanted to show Stiles his ideas as soon as possible. Which is why he wasted no time getting dressed. It was a habit now for him to wear his hearing aids. He didn't miss having to read Stiles' lips or having to sign so much even though Stiles still signed. He thought it was nice that Stiles would sign even if he could hear or when someone else was talking.

A light blinked and Derek's phone. Picking up his phone he read his text from Issac. Derek grabbed his things and came outside. When he came downstairs Issac was wearing a goofy smile on his face.

"So, did you two have sex?" Was the first thing Issac said before Derek had the chance to shut the car door.

"Its too damn early for you to be so fucking annoying." Derek slammed the door shut. "Take me to Starbucks."

"From that grumpy attitude, I will take that as a no." Issac carefully backed out the parking space. "Laura told me about your date. I didn't think Stiles was into boys."

"Neither did I," Derek admitted. He taught Derek was straight. It wouldn't be the first time he liked someone that wasn't gay. With Stiles, he had fallen hard.

"Like, crush or a phase?" Issac questioned.

"I like him." Derek openly said. He knew Issac would worry.

"I mean him." Issac corrected. "Like I said, didn't think he liked guys. So I can't but wonder if this just some phase for me."

"Don't do this." Derek groaned.

"Do what?" Issac questioned.

"You are trying to find something to worry about. Some reason for me to think Stiles intentions are anything but good." Derek had a track record of not so great relationships. But his track record, it was a small list with one name. The guy he fell for during his physical therapy. Who lead during on to later and things. "I started wearing my hearing aids to school because of Stiles. So don't start with this okay?"

"I'm looking after you. I think Stiles is a nice guy, and I don't want you getting hurt." He knew his brother had good intentions. That he meant well. "I know I'm being overprotective, but you're my best friend. It doesn't help that you're my brother. Just makes me wish even more I could keep the bad things from hurting you."

Isaac's loving and caring nature was always something to be admired in Derek's eyes. Somehow, Issac could still love and care for others given his past. This was also why Derek wanted to start doing things on his own. He felt that Issac could give that same loving and caring nature to someone that would love him equally.

"I know." He was choosing to let his brother express himself. "Stop here." Derek pointed to the Starbucks on the corner. He wanted to get something for Stiles.

When they got the campus, Derek was beyond excited. Not only because was going to see Stiles, but he wanted to show Stiles the ideas he and Issac came up with for their costumes. They met at the tables on the south side of the mess hall. Like always Stiles wasn't alone. Like always Allison was the first to spot him. She jumped from Scott's arms and came over to Derek.

"Please tell me your free this afternoon?" Allison asked. She looped her arm around Derek's. "I need someone to go with me to meet my aunt. I'm afraid she will hurt Scott if left alone with her."

Derek's cheeks turned red. "Sorry, I have plans with Stiles." Stiles who looked paler than usual thanks to Jackson this morning. Allison pouted.

"How come Stiles gets to keep you all to himself just because you two are dance partners?" Allison always spoke a little slower so Derek could read her lips. He was so comfortable with his hearing aids. It was nice being around people that understood that he couldn't hearing issue.

"You two do spend a lot of time together," Scott said. He looked to his right noticing the look Stiles was giving him. They had been friends for years. Stiles was hoping in that long time, Scott would know when he was trying to tell him something without telling him.

It took Scott a few minutes to recognize that look on Stiles' face. He wanted Scott to shut up and stop drawing attention to them. Stiles didn't have the chance to tell Scott happened. But it was too late. Everyone was looking at him. Everyone already kind of knew something was going on. Jackson, Scott, and Lydia knew he was gay. It was pointless to keep pretending he wasn't.

"You tend to see the person you are dating a lot." Everyone looked shocked that he even said anything. Derek had become even shyer than before. He had never really thought about what everyone's reaction would be to them dating.

"Is that why you left the movies and never seen Erica again?" Stiles didn't answer. "Now I see why you've been avoiding her." Allison looked Scott who had no reaction. "You knew Stiles was gay?"

"I'm his best friend, I know everything." Scott shrugged.

"How does McCall know?" Jackson figured he was the only one that did know.

"Look, I am gay. I've been gay for as long as I can remember. I've never been straight, I never liked Erica. Jackson didn't know at first. I told Scott I was gay. Erica and Lydia figured out on their own. I like Derek, were dating." Jackson and Scott were both surprised that he finally spoke up and said something. "We don't talk about you guys being straight, so I am not talking about me being gay. That's just the way it is."

"Calm down." Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder. "We are judging you, we are just glad you finally said something."

"Good, now can we all move on?" Everyone shrugged. Stiles looked at Derek. "What's in your hands?" Derek forgot he was the bag in his hands. Issac pushed him forward.

"Oh." He came closer and gave Stiles the bag and coffee in his hands.

"You bought me coffee?" Stiles opened the bag.

"You could use it, you like a little tired." Stiles looked at him and grinned.

"Are you worried about me?" Stiles asked.

"Just drink the damn coffee, Stiles." Stiles took that as a yes. Everyone else was trying not to laugh. "Issac helped me with the costume design." Derek sat down digging in his backpack. "I thought maybe something simple for the theme. Friendship." Derek pulled out his notebook. Issac had spent some time trying to come up with what Derek had in his mind.

Stiles sat up and looked at the notebook on the table. "Derek was really particular with what kind of design he wanted. I thought you two could be two birds dancing in the sky. One a crow and one bluebird. Both different but find friendship with each other. 

 

The designs were beautiful. Issac had put a lot of thought into the costumes and it really showed. "Come over tonight, we can get to work on them. We only have the end of the week to get ready." Stiles nodded. He knew just how important this was for Derek. This was a stepping stone to the dance school he wanted to go to.


	15. Blinding Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek become a little closer after a sleep over at Derek's. Derek relives his failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEMaH9Sm3lQ (this is the song Derek and Stiles were dancing too.

Stiles wasn't sure if what he was about to do was a good idea. But it was too late. He already asked Derek if he could sleep over. At first, he was asking because he didn't want them to be late in the morning. That was till Stiles remembered that they were dating and sleepovers could lead to other things.

Derek came walking in with a towel on his head. Stiles was so distracted by his thoughts that he forgot it was Derek's turn in the shower. He was only in wearing sweatpants. 

"Do you want to order pizza?" Stiles asked. Derek didn't stop drying his hair or answer him. "Derek?" Stiles stood up. He realized Derek couldn't hear him. Stiles smiled and walked over to hear. Carefully he wrapped his arms around Derek and pushed the towel away from his eyes.

Derek grinned. "You were talking to me weren't you?" Stiles smiled at Derek. "Sorry, I don't wear my hearing aids much at home." For the second time, Stiles did something without thinking. His reaction to Derek was normal and he didn't know it. Not till after he kissed Derek.

"I was asking did you want to order pizza?" Derek had read Stiles lips just fine. How could he not? All he ever did was look at Stiles' lips.

"Um." Derek had been taken off guard. "I don't really eat heavy foods days before a competition." Stiles felt he should have noticed this sooner. 

"Sorry, should have noticed when you were eating a salad at lunch." He felt a little insensitive for asking. "You're always in such great shape." He knew how serious Derek was. Stiles started staring at Derek again. Derek turned and went back down the hall. He didn't want to miss what Stiles was saying.

Derek was actually excited about Stiles sleeping over. He had never had a guy sleep over at the loft. Well, a guy that wasn't Issac. When Stiles had asked that afternoon with a text, he didn't know what to expect. Right away he started cleaning up. There wasn't much to clean. He cleaned up the loft every other morning.

Part of him wanted to ask Issac what he should do. But then he realized he would tell Laura and Laura would call and never get off the phone. She would ask if he had been to the clinic and to practice safe sex. She would tell him all the things he was just too uncomfortable to talk about with his sister. 

Coming back into the living room Derek put one of his hearing aids in. "I can just cook us something." After all, he did get groceries today. Derek spent a lot of time in the store picking out each item.

"You cook?" Stiles was surprised.

"Had to learn." Derek pulled his shirt over his head. "Only way Laura would agree with me living alone. I had to learn to cook, clean and manage school on my own." He liked living in the loft. He liked that when he got up to practice or just dance he didn't wake anyone. 

"Laura seems really protective of you, so does your brother. Don't like he always looks at me like he wants to punch me." Derek tried not to laugh. "Seriously, he always looks at me like I am about to unhinge my jaw and eat you." 

"Issac is harmless for the most part, he's just used to having to be at my side at all time. Just wants to make sure I don't get hurt." Stiles nodded. He guessed if his parents had other kids, he would be the same way. Derek started cutting up a few vegetables.

"What about your other sister? You don't talk about her." Stiles asked. Derek shrugged.

"We use to be really close till our parents died," Derek said slowly. "Cora and I were pretty close. The more people tend to me because of my hearing, the more distant she became with me. As much as Peter and Laura tried, she just stayed that way. Stayed away from me."

Stiles tilted his head. Not only did Derek lose his parents, he lost his too sister. "You shouldn't let things stay this way." He felt bad. He knew how much Derek's family means to him. "You should try to reach out to her. If she is anything like you, she is gonna need a little a push."

"What are you saying, Stiles?" Derek looked at him.

"I am saying you are stubborn, hot-headed and scary." Derek narrowed his eyes. "See, right there scary. But see I know you are just harmless little kitten deal with a lot of emotional shit." Derek rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend I'm not right."

"I hope you like spaghetti," Derek said.

Stiles had sat and watched Derek, cook. While Derek cooked Stiles started telling him about the Lacrosse. Stiles had first fallen in love with the sport in middle school. His Dad had taught time how to play. Stiles admitted that he liked being jock, but he always liked the rush he got from playing. Derek had never heard Stiles talk about Lacrosse before. 

"How did you end up getting into ballet?" Derek asked as Stiles stood at the sink washing up the dishes. Stiles didn't feel right just letting Derek do all the cooking for him. "You seem so at home with hip-hop."

Stiles shrugged. "Something about ballet seemed really beautiful to me. It could be how I felt when I danced alone. Same reason I like Lacrosse. It's not something I could just explain Derek. It's something you just feel." Derek nodded. "You ever loved something so much. That it just became apart of who you are?"

"Outside of ballet?" Derek asked. "Basketball." Derek had never really told Stiles about when he used to play. "When I played in high school, I would play almost every day. Even in middle school, I would get up early every morning to practice." Derek didn't notice he was smiling. "My neighbors would yell at me sometimes to go inside because of how late it was."

Derek remembered all the games his parents went to. He also remembered how much it sucked when he couldn't play anymore. Their team didn't want him slowing them down. They were the first to turn against Derek. 

"I get the feeling you stop doing a lot of things after the accident." Stiles turned off the sink and dried his hands. "You won't go swimming, you don't play basketball. I have no idea what really made you start wearing your hearing aids around me. You don't talk to your sister. From what I've noticed you don't drive." Derek grew wide-eyed. "None of those things are healthy."

"Neither is not wanting to talk about the fact that you are gay." Stiles struck a nerve with Derek and now Derek was doing what he always did when he felt attacked. "Your friends didn't really seem to know and till recently. Which means you are pretending to be straight. Which I don't have time for. I am not for some guy who lives his life half in the closet. I don't want to be some secret you have."

Stiles stared at Derek. "I just don't feel like I should have to act in a way so everyone knows I am gay. No one in the world has to act straight." Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying you shouldn't live your life that way, Derek."

"Don't tell me how I should be when you don't have your own life in order!" Derek didn't mean too. It just came out. Stiles put down the towel in his hands.

"Derek calm down." Stiles came closer to him. He knew he must have upset Derek. Derek backed away from Stiles. He didn't want to be touched. Stiles looked at him. "I'm should just go then." Stiles went back in the living room for his bag. Derek watches Stiles get his shoes on. He realized Stiles was about to leave. 

"Wait!" Derek called. Stiles already had his shoes on. For the second time, Derek found himself vulnerable to Stiles. "Please stay." The words came out before he had a chance to think of what to say. Of course, Stiles wanted to stay with Derek. But not if it meant upsetting him.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison. Stiles looked at Derek.

"I shouldn't have brought it up. I only said it because I care about you. I saw how happy you were talking about when you played basketball. And I just want you to feel that happiness again." Derek knew this. He knew that Stiles wasn't trying to hurt him. That he didn't mean any harm towards him. Stiles always had the best intentions towards him. Ever since that night at Lydia's party. He hated that he reacted to the first person that ever treated him as if he was just like everyone else.

Derek knew Stiles didn't see him as the def guy. He didn't really know what Stiles saw in him but he knew that wasn't something. No matter what Stiles always treated him fairly. That was what made him like Stiles.

"I'm happy with you." Derek frowned. "I'm sorry about what I said. I always react that way when I feel like I should defend myself." Stiles came closer. This time Derek didn't move. This time he wrapped his arms around Stiles

"You don't have to be that way with," Stiles told him. "I know I need to be more vocal about my sexuality. I just have a hard time because of my Dad. My Dad was the first person I've ever told. And it didn't go well." Derek realized he still had a lot to learn about Stiles. He knew about John. He knew talking about his Dad was difficult for Stiles. He now knew why.

"You don't have to tell me." He didn't want Stiles to make himself uncomfortable but Stiles knew he needed too. If he didn't, he would end up losing Derek before he had a real chance. A real chance to see where things went with Derek. This was the first time he truly dated someone.

"I want too." Derek nodded. Stiles pulled Derek over to the sofa. He turned the tv off and took off his shoes off. "I loved my Dad. I loved when he came to my games. He never missed a game. Being an only child, we were close. So close that I couldn't tell him I was gay. I had been aware that I wasn't attracted to women. When I told him about wanting to change to ballet, he outright told me no. That ballet wasn't for a boy like me. But I secretly took classes behind his back."

He could remember now. That was when all the secrets started. "My Dad started having heart problems. I shouldn't have told him when I did but I did. I was only in the eleventh grade. My Dad started working from home. Something in me told me that I needed to tell him. He wasn't at full healthy. The doctors told him to take it easy but I pushed it. I went in the living room one night when Mom went to bed. And I sat down and told him."

Derek took his hand and squeezed Stiles hand. He didn't notice the tears in his eyes. "How did he take it?" Derek remembered when he told his parents that he liked boys. It was awkward for him at first, even for his parents but eventually, it wasn't.

"We never had the chance to really talk about it." Stiles tone of voice had changed. "That night he told me it was late and I should sleep. Two days had passed we never talked about it but I guess we didn't need to. He collapsed in the kitchen. The doctor said he his heart just couldn't handle anything else. I should have waited, but I didn't. I'm from a small town, I should have known he couldn't handle that kind of information."

Stiles always wished that he would have waited till his father was better to tell him. Derek pulled Stiles into his arm. The movement seem so natural. Maybe because he knew what it was like to be comforted by others. All the years of comfort his family gave him, he was able to spread that same feeling to Stiles. 

Derek could feel Stiles arms wrapped around him, not wanting to let go. "Stiles you didn't know how much time he had left. You had no way of knowing his heart would give out."

"No I didn't, but I pushed his heart too far." Tears rolled down Stiles' cheeks. "I knew he couldn't handle much but I told him something no man is prepared to learn about his son." Derek understood now. This is why Stiles never talked about his sexuality. How could he with what happened to his father? "I knew he had been angry and he held it in to the point his heart couldn't take the stress."

Derek held on to Stiles. He had blamed himself for his parent's death but knew he only felt that way because he needed someone to blame. It was easier than admitting he had no control over the situation.

"After my parents died, I and Issac both felt guilty. Wishing we could change things. Thinking you can change things like that, its crazy. Accidents happen, people get sick. That doesn't make it your fault." Derek raised Stiles' head and dried his face with his sleeve.

He had never seen someone so attractive when they cried. Stiles' face was red from crying. "I feel like I pushed him into an early grave." This was also why he handled his father's death so hard. Why he couldn't get out of bed and fell apart when he would look at his Father's desk. "It still hurts sometimes Derek."

"I know," Derek whispered. "It's hard when you want to reach out to them but you can't. To hear their voice. Or make you soup when you are sick. It's hard losing parents. It's like a part of your heart dies too." Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Your parents made you soup when you were sick?" Part Derek's statement made him feel more relaxed.

"My Mom would make me taco soup." Stiles kept his arms wrapped around Derek as he listened. "She would tell me the spices were good for me. She always made it a little spicy. That way I would sweat. After I started to sweat from the soup. She would wrap me in two blankets and put a hat on me for an hour so I could sleep. For some reason, it always worked. None of us stayed sick for more than a day or two."

Stiles smiled. He could imagine Derek wrapped like a pig in a blanket as he feasted on soup. "That is a cute story," Stiles said as he left his head.

"I am glad you think so." Derek smiled at Stiles. "Its already after eleven we should try and sleep." They had a big day tomorrow. "My bed is big enough for the both us to share unless you want to sleep on the sofa." 

"I want to sleep with you." Stiles heard what he said but didn't understand till Derek started blushing. 

"I'm not sure if I am ready for that just yet," Derek admitted. "I mean I have been thinking about it. I wasn't sure what kind of sleep over this would be." Stiles was blushing more him or Derek.

"I'm glad you have been thinking about it." Stiles didn't know what to say. "But that wasn't what I meant." Derek stared wide-eyed too. Neither of them moved, they looked at each other deeply embarrassed at the conversation that had just taken place. Derek stood up first.

"I am just gonna get ready for before I say something else I will regret." Derek hurried out of the living room. Stiles fell forward on his face. He laid there on the sofa thinking about Derek said. Derek might have put some thought into the idea of having sex with him, but the thought had never crossed his mind. Not til tonight.

Stiles got up from the sofa and turned off the light in the living room. He slowly came down the hallway. He hadn't seen Derek's room till now. He was amazed at how well organized Derek was. Nothing in his room was out of place. Derek noticed Stiles come into the room. He watched Stiles look around the room. His eyes landed on the picture of a man and women. Both looked to be getting married. Besides, that photo was another. It was the same couple but older.

Stiles hesitated for a moment. He started to pick up the second photo but decided not too. He knew that these photos were important to him. That these photos were probably the last two that photos that Derek own of his parents. That Derek never wanted to forget them or what they looked like. Coming closer, Derek came closer to Stiles.

"You have your father's eyes," Stiles said softly. "At least I know where you get that serious look you always have." Derek favored his mother as well. He watched Stiles leave the room and come back in the room with a photo in his hands. "I always keep it in my wallet." Stiles showed Derek the picture.

Derek could see how young Stiles looked in the photo. His hair was really short and he was in a different Lacross uniform. A man was standing behind Stiles with his hands on his shoulders. "You two look a lot of like." Stiles grinned, he carefully put the photo on the dresser.

"Derek, I've never had a boyfriend before." Stiles sat down on the bed. "I've never had sex before either, so I'm cool with taking things slow. " Derek sat down next to him. "Never slept over at a guy's place before."

"I've had a boyfriend before," Stiles remembered that Derek did date, someone, he met during his time in physical therapy. Things didn't end well for Derek. That was why Derek never dated again. "But that was when I was still in high school. I guess I never liked anyone since. Not enough to bring them home."

Stiles turned his head slightly. He was sitting close enough to Derek to where he could easily kiss him. Instead, he didn't. He wanted Derek to kiss him instead. As if Derek had read Stile's mind, he came closer and kissed Stiles. He could fell Stiles fingers in his hair. Their noses brushed against each other.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered.

"Humm?" Derek hummed

"We should sleep." Not that he really wanted to. "Tomorrow is your big day." He didn't want to keep Derek awake any longer.

"Right." Derek suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be sleeping. Suddenly Stiles had thought about something.

"Do you sleep with your hearing aids in?" Stiles frowned. "That sounds like a stupid question to ask now that I've said it allowed." Derek smiled.

"It's not." He would know. People often asked him insensitive questions. "I sleep with only one on. Issac broke in once to make a point, so I always sleep with one on"

"Will he becoming tomorrow?" Stiles climbed into bed as he watched Derek turn one of his hearing aids off. He noticed that which one it was. It was the ear that he couldn't hear out of at all.

"He wouldn't miss seeing his creations on stage. It would be like having your clothes on a runway and not showing up to see the end result." Stiles tilted his head.

"Is Issac....

"Gay?" Derek finished the statement. "I found that saying a little truth about men dressing nice. That the only truly stylish men are gay." Derek pulled the blanket back. "Issac is bisexual." Stiles' chest got a little tighter at the thought he just had. Derek shut off the light in the room and laid. He wondered how well he would sleep knowing Stiles right next to him.

Derek rolled over and bumped right into Stiles. He didn't bother to move. He right next to Stiles. He realized that the bed was big enough for their own space, but he wanted to stay next to Stiles. Stiles felt when Derek's arm wrapped around him. "Something wrong?"

"No? Why?" Derek came closer to Stiles.

"Stiles, we been dancing together for weeks," Derek said slowly. "After a while, you learn the other person's body. You're really tense for some reason." Perhaps Stiles wasn't the only one paying attention. "Like I said, I've never shared a bed with a guy before either." Maybe that was why Stiles was so tense.

"It's not that," Stiles answered in an annoyed tone. He was really mad at himself now.

"I'm listening," Derek answered.

"I know Issac is your brother, but you two aren't really related. And you told me you two were best before that." It didn't take Derek long to figure out what Stiles was getting out.

"Just ask Stiles." He knew Stiles had a reason for pointing that out.

"Don't think I should." He admitted but he still wanted know.

"Issac was my first kiss." He knew Stiles was afraid to ask. "That's it. I was thirteen at the time. We were at some girl's party that Issac dragged me to, but she made it a point to exclude me. Like all dumb kids, we were playing spending the bottle. Well more like spin the wheel. They took the spinning thing from a board game. It landed on me and not one person wanted to kiss me. Issac being the sort of person he is, he kissed me. He has been protective of me even before I lost my hearing."

"Oh." Stiles felt a little silly but at the same time....The thought of anyone else kissing Derek bothered him. Derek moved in the darkness. "Derek? What are you doing?" He was halfway over Stiles. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness.

"Stiles, the only boy I want to kiss is you." Stiles felt Derek kiss his cheek first. He wondered if he had done that intentionally or if he had missed his lips. But the second time, their lips pressed together. This time no one stops when the kiss got deeper. Derek could feel Stiles body relaxing. He was fully on top of Stiles when he felt Stiles arms around him. They were both a bit more prepared for the situation then they thought.

It could have been from dancing together that they use to being so close to each other. Stiles reaction to Derek seemed natural. It seemed natural when their tounges started to touch. Their breathing became heavy. It was much like they were dancing, except for one part.

"Derek," Stiles mumbled. He had become so excited by Derek.

"I know." Derek kept kissing Stiles for a moment. "I'm a guy too, I'm aware that the penis is capable of having an erection." It had happened many times before around Stiles, Stiles just didn't know it.

"Just don't to freak you out," Stiles answered.

"I'm a guy, why would I be freak out?" Stiles didn't have an answer and Derek didn't want him too. He forgot Derek was older and more mature. "I'm not fragile Stiles."

"Trust me, I've noticed. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable." This was new territory for the both of them. Derek smiled. He got why Stiles reacted that way.

"Trust me, I don't feel uncomfortable. If anything I was questioning if I should take my shirt off." Stiles could feel his face turning red. Most of the night Derek had been bold and straightforward.

"I think if you take your shirt off, neither one of us will get any sleep any time soon." He knew he would want to keep kissing Derek and probably do more.

"Good idea." Derek moved away from Stiles and laid beside him. Stiles tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. Eventually, he left the blanket up. "What are you doing now?" Derek asked.

Stiles came closer and put his arm around Derek. "Cuddling with you." Their faces were right next to each other and Derek didn't mind. Stiles felt more relaxed now. He had fallen asleep so quickly. Derek eventually drifted into sleep. He didn't think it would so easy to fall asleep next to someone. In fact, it had been the most peaceful night's sleep he had ever had.  
***

The morning had come much to quickly than either would have liked. Derek was normally a morning person. I would wake before the alarm had a chance to go off. When morning came and the alarm went off, Derek had almost snatched the cord from the wall. Derek turned off the alarm clock off and sat up on the side of the bed. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't by himself in his bed.

Looking over his shoulder he could Stiles still sleeping. He had not heard the alarm clock or Derek swearing at the alarm clock. Stiles had no moved the entire night. Derek hated to wake him but they couldn't be late. He carefully woke Stiles up. After shaking Stiles a few times he eventually opened his eyes.

"Do you always sleep that hard?" Derek asked as Stiles sat up.

"No," Stiles said in a low tone. "I've never slept that hard before." He looked around the room confused until he remembered where he was. His eyes landed on Derek's hair. He burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You're hair." Stiles kept laughing. "It looks like it got sucked into a vacuum." Derek rolled his eyes.

"At least I don't have morning wood." Stiles looked down and ran from the room. "I'm going to make breakfast. We need to be ready by noon."

Most of the morning had been spent in silence as they practiced. Stiles didn't know what to expect. He had never done competitions before. There were a lot of people who had entered. Derek had signed them up as soon as Stiles decided to be his partner but never went back to check the list.

Stiles was sitting stretching on the floor in the hall. The competition had already started. He hadn't seen Derek in a while. He got up from the floor and went looking for Derek. After searching outside he decided to check the restrooms.

"He's probably gonna chicken out and not perform again." Stiles heard a group talking father down the hall.

"He can't hear so I don't understand why they would let him perform." No doubt they were talking about Derek. Stiles got closer to him. "At least he isn't back with his crazy sister."

"Hey!" Stiles shouted. They all turned to him. "Have you seen Derek Hale?" He wasn't in the mood to listen to them talk shit about Derek.

"And who the hell are you?" One guy asked.

"His boyfriend who is gonna kick your ass if you don't tell me where he is." They obviously knew something. "I won't ask again." Stiles knew they had something against Derek. He knew it was better for them to fear him then like him. Stiles learned this playing Lacrosse.

"In the bathroom." Stiles thought he should have looked their first. Derek always hid where there were fewer people would be. If he was hiding, something was wrong. Something upset Derek. Derek wasn't sensitive, but he was vulnerable when it came to his hearing. Whatever they did to him, he wanted to hear it from Derek.

"If I find out that any of you did something to him, I'm coming back and I'm going to beat the shit out of all of you." If they thought Laura was crazy, Stiles was worse. Stiles rushed to the restrooms. He went to the restrooms. As he was coming in the restroom a few guys were coming out. Only one door of the stalls was shut.

"Derek?" Stiles called. He didn't answer. He called Derek's name again. He didn't get an answer. Stiles figured Derek must have taken out his hearing aids. The door of the stall didn't open till Stiles text Derek.

"I'm not going out there," Derek mumbled. "I can't do this?"

Stiles could see Derek's wasn't wearing his hearing aids as he had guessed. "What happened?" Stiles signed. "I ran into some of your little friends in the hall. They seem to know something I don't."

Derek shrugged at first. He didn't want to talk about the most embarrassing day of his life. Of all the people he didn't want to disappoint, he didn't want to tell Stiles what happened. If he had known that people that knew him was entering, he wouldn't have signed up.

"I'm not letting you throw all this away, Derek." Derek shrugged again. He had never seen Derek so defeated before. "What are you running from?"

"Myself," Derek answered. "When I get really nervous, I feel sick. Sometimes as if I could throw up." He felt like he wasn't going to just talk about it. Derek took out his phone. He still had the video. He wished he didn't. He wished no one remembered what happened. "Just watch."

Stiles took the phone from Derek's hands. He watched as someone came out onto a stage. The room was quiet. Right away Stiles recognized Derek. He was smaller then he was now and his hair was much shorter. The music started and Derek was in a time in the music. He was doing well, but suddenly Derek stubbled. He kept going. Something about his movement seemed off. The music kept going and Derek froze up. Someone called to stop the music. Derek's eyes grew wide and suddenly he threw up. The video ended with Derek being taken off stage.

Derek couldn't look at Stiles. This was something he never got over. "I blew my first chance to get into that school. That was a year ago and I thought if I entered competitions that require a partner, I could rebuild myself. And avoid anyone from last year." Stiles could see why Derek had been so uptight towards the start. He was trying to redeem himself.

"Well, your damn sure not gonna fix anything hiding here." Stiles wasn't the kind of person to let anyone feel as they could hold someone over him. "I need you to find something with you in that will get you out on the stage because I'm going out there even if you aren't."

Stiles wasn't going to let Derek give up on himself. "I can't," Derek answered. "All those lights, those people. I saw the crowd out there." That is what sent Derek running and made him feel nervous.

"Yes, you can." Stiles pulled Derek by his arm. "You keep your eyes on me." He took the hearing aids and put them back in Derek's ears for him. "Don't listen to anything but the music." Stiles pulled Derek out the bathroom. Everyone was watching. Going back to the changing room Issac was waiting.

"You two will be up soon." Issac reminded him. "I made some changes to your costumes."

"What kind of changes?" Derek was already nervous, he didn't need anything to go wrong.

"I know you wanted a crow and blue jay. But I thought it would look better visually if you were both crows." Stiles opened the bag up that held their costumes. "I know this wasn't part of the original idea but, I think the story would be better told this way. Seeing as how you two are more alike than different." Derek had looked at Issac. That Sunday while had been gone, Derek had been with Issac. Somehow Issac got Derek to talk about Stiles. Issac couldn't help but notice how much they were like. "I also thought the mask shouldn't cover your whole face."

Issac handed Derek one of the masks. He knew Issac must have worked really hard to get all this done. Derek still wasn't sure if he was gonna make it. His heart was still racing. Derek's heart kept racing while he and Stiles got ready. Before he knew it his name was being called.

Derek was thankful that Stiles had taken his hearing aids. He knew that everyone was talking about him. He could see them looking at him and whispering. Stiles held on to his hand as they went backstage. Before he knew Stiles was giving him his hearing aids back.

"All those people," Derek mumbled. Stiles grabbed both sides of Derek's face. For a moment Derek was lost in Stiles' eyes. The dark mask made Stiles' eyes stand out.

"Don't look at them," Stiles demanded. "Just imagine we are practicing back in your loft. It's just us and the music." Stiles had never seen Derek like this before. Derek was shaking a little when Stiles pushed his mask upon his face. Stiles grabbed Derek tight and kissed him. For a second he did feel like it was only he and Stiles. The kiss took Stiles by surprise too. It was almost like the night before in Derek's bed. "Keep your eyes on me, Okay?"

Derek only nodded. Derek heard their names called again as they were called out on stage. He pulled his mask back down as he walked out. He wondered how he ended up with Stiles. Stiles was strong and confident in himself. Somehow when others placed doubt in him, it made Stiles want to prove them wrong. He wondered what Stiles saw in him.

Stiles took his place and wrapped his arm around Derek's back. "Just remember it's us and the music, nothing else matters." Derek heard Stiles whispered right before the music started.

Derek moved to the music. If it had not been for Stiles he didn't think he would have had the courage to dance at all. As nervous as he felt, his heart told him to move, to dance to the music. Maybe it was because he was focused on only Stiles and the music. How could he not with the way the feathers moved as Stiles danced. It was almost memorizing. Each step he took he took with Stiles.

He hadn't noticed the lights or the eyes watching them. They had practiced for weeks. Derek trying to figure out if things would work out with him and Stiles. At first, he was hesitant about Stiles. He had seen Stiles before around school, knew he danced to hip-hop. He didn't think they would be a perfect match, but he could see now that he was wrong. Over time, Stiles proved him wrong. Not only that, he had come to like Stiles as more than friends. All those weeks over working together, he saw that Stiles more then what he originally thought. 

Derek hadn't missed a step, he stayed perfectly in sync with him as he swayed to the music. Stiles looked almost like a crow as he danced across the stage. He could just how much heart Stiles put into this. How much time and effort he put aside just for this, for Derek. Derek couldn't go back now. He couldn't change his mind and he couldn't let Stiles down. If he let Stiles down, he would be letting himself down. When the music changed to its choirs so did Derek. It wasn't hard to miss.

Stiles noticed the difference right away. This was the Derek from the nightclub, the Derek that Stiles had been reached and pull forward. Derek became lost in the music. He knew that he needed to dance for himself, to find himself again. He pulled his mask off his face as he pulled Stiles into arms. There were a fire and passion behind his eyes. Stiles didn't stop or slow down as they circle each other. The music was coming to a slow and slowly approached each other. Derek's hand lightly ran over Stiles' chest as he drew closer. Stiles wrapped one arm around Derek's back as the music came to a close. 

The second the music stopped is when Derek heard everything he drowned out. He hears it over the sounds of his own heavy breathing. He could hear Laura yelling his name somewhere from her seat, the sound of people clapping. Looking down, one of the judges was standing and clapping. There were no more people in the crow then from when they started, but somehow it felt like less. Both of the boys bowed before walking off stage. The moment they were off stage Stiles threw his arms around Derek. 

"You did great." Stiles was still catching his breath.

"We both did." Derek held Stiles in his arms. "Thank you, Stiles."


	16. A Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles relationship starts to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I will go back to regular updates on this story. I am finished working on my other book I am trying to get published. I will finish this story, but as I said before. I will only write more Sterek stories for wattpad only because I see don't have much readers here. You can find all my Sterek stories on Wattpad under "Sterek Files"

Stiles could tell Derek was nervous again. He kept pacing in the hall as the judges went over scores.

"Relax," Stiles whispered.

"I'm worried about what they have to say." Derek knew they were going to be called back in to talk with the judges. So far seven dance partners had been cut on stage. Right now there was still five others left.

"No matter what they say, you did great. Just remember not to take anything they say to heart." Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek's.

"Good thing I have you." Stiles smiled wide at Derek. A women came down the hallway with a clipboard. She called out their number. Stiles pushed himself off the wall and followed the women down the hall.

The true reason Stiles didn't dance competitively was for this reason. The idea of doing something he loved in front of people just to tell him if he was better then someone else. Sometimes people took their comments and criticisms to heart. It could break you or make you push yourself too far. That wasn't something Stiles wanted to part of.

He could feel the pressure the moment he came into the room with judges. It was small with three judges sitting at a table. None of them lifted their head till they heard the door close.

"Derek Hale." The gentleman sitting at the end on the right said. He was speaking slow enough so Derek could read his lips. "I was shocked when your name across the sign-up list. I thought you did do competitions anymore?"

"I don't, but things change." Derek had seen him before. He was familiar with the judge.

"I can tell." The man brought the tablet in front of him. "Last year when you audition for Camden Heights you weren't wearing hearing aids. You were counting the steps. I'm not sure what has happened to you over that time, but that person on stage wasn't the person I saw last year." Stiles raised his eyebrows. "My first question is far your dance partner."

Stiles wasn't excepting to answer any questions. "How long have you two been dancing together?" The women in the middle.

"About four months." Stiles guessed. All the judges looked surprised.

"I've never seen two dancers with that sort of chemistry before." The other women spoke. "Even after years of working together, most dancers don't work that well together." The women wrote something down. "Derek, explain the concept."

"Originally Stiles was supposed to be the blue jay. When my brother redesigned the costumes we both became crows. Two crows are about being different but also looking past those differences to find those similarities. " The Male judge looked at Derek.

"Seemed more so about two lovers to me." Stiles smiled. "Your brother was wise to change the costume design. But who choreographed the danced? Its different from what we have seen in the past."

"Originally I choreographed the entire dance," Derk said slowly. "Over time Stiles made changes according to his own dance style. He got me to see how important it is to not just hear the music but feel it. That my counts did seem robotic and not fluid. We scraped the original choreography and Stiles created something that better as I learned to dance the way he does. It still included some of my original choreography, with a mix of his own." Stiles hadn't noticed that at all. 

The judges get whispered something to each other. Stiles didn't know what else they could possibly ask. One of them looked at them. "That is all." They were directed back into the hallway.

"Is it normal for them ask questions like that?" Stiles asked confused.

"This is my first time dancing with a partner, but I think they were surprised about that. Mr. Normen is from the school I am trying to get into. I don't think he expected this from me." Derek sat back on the bench.

"That's good right?" Stiles sat next to him. Derek shrugged.

They sat down on the bench for a long time before everyone back on stage to announce the winners.

"In third place...." Derek thought he was gonna puke. Stiles held on to Derek's hand tight. Even he had to admit he was nervous.

"In second place is Derek Hale and his dance partner Stiles." Derek's eyes grew wide. He thought he was hearing things. Stiles thought they did well but not that well. "Derek also wins first place with the best overall concept." Derek turned his head looked at Stiles he had to push him forward to accept his award.  
***

"I've never seen you dance like that before." Laura hugged Derek tight. "And you're wearing your hearing aids." She hugged her brother again. "I'm so proud of you."

"And you didn't throw up this time." Issac put his arm around his brother. "My worked looked great up there." Derek hit him the back of the head.

"Next time let me know when you are gonna change shit at the last minute." Derek turned looking for Stiles, instead, he saw Mr.Nomen walking toward him.

"Mr. Hale, hope you decide to audition again this year in the spring." Mr. Normen. "I said sent video back to the school and they are interested in you auditioning again."

"That's what I am working towards." Derek needs help still had a long road ahead before he got to that point.

"Good, keep pushing forward, your dance partner seems as advanced as you. Hopefully, he can help you more along the way. He is truly gifted dancer." Mr. Norman was still surprised. "Judge Ackerman will be at City to City this year. She is hard to judge, so I suggest you work hard. Originally, Derek wasn't going to enter. That was until Stiles. 

"I'll be sure to tell my partner about it," Derek told him. Mr. Norman smiled.

"Your boyfriend seems to a talented dancer." Derek blushed. Mr. Norman assumed Stiles was his boyfriend. Mr. Norman went down the hallway. Stiles jumped on Derek's back.

"We won!" Stiles said. "Second place, but it's better than nothing." Stiles held on to Derek. 

"We should celebrate." Derek held on Stiles as they went down the hallway. Laura and Issac watched him close.

"Drinks!" Stiles called. "Wait, do you even drink?" Stiles didn't recall seeing any alcohol in the apartment.


End file.
